Refusing The Truth
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: After the King’s Seal is stolen, Toshiro disappears and is named a traitor and Rangiku refuses to believe it. She along with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are determined to find him and clear his name. But what happens when they meet the thieves?
1. I Refuse

* * *

This story's plot comes from the second Bleach movie, The DiamondDust Rebellion. Told in Rangiku's perspective...

Summary: After the King's Seal is stolen, Toshiro disappears and is named a traitor and Rangiku refuses to believe it. She along with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are determined to find him and clear his name. But what happens when they meet the enemy who stole the King's Seal?

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 1**

I sat in a chair by the window in my home. I just stared out of it and repeatedly sighed. I knew my icy blue eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. "Your so stupid, Taicho." I whispered.

_You will go after him, find him, and execute him..._ That was the order Yamamoto-Sotaicho gave to all captains. Some lieutenants were sent to find him and came back with nothing. And I was forced to stay.

_Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, you are not to go after him. We are not saying you are not trustworthy. But we fear that if you come face to face with Hitsugaya-Taicho, we fear you will not be able to execute him because of your personal feelings toward him. We're sorry, but he is to be terminated immediately. _

It was true, I would rather kill myself than lift a finger to hurt him. He was my captain after all, and he was always good to me, when he wasn't yelling at me.

I felt sad again. This was the second time I was betrayed by a man I thought I might've actually liked more than a friend. I can still remember the look on his face as he disappeared in the fire and left. He looked so sad, and stricken with grief.

I wondered why. Was it because he didn't want to leave, or was it because he regretted abandoning me there, or was it just because he simply did it out of spite. I don't know anymore.

All I know is that he's gone. He's gone and now they're talking about disbanding the 10th division.

They say that also because they found his captains' coat. Abandoned in the world of the living, torn and wrinkled.

What would I do if they did disband the 10th division? I'd be out of the job. Why are they just counting him as a traitor?! Why don't they understand that he might've gone to get the King's Seal back?! Why is it they always think that it's betrayal?!

My captain was a smart man, and very gifted. He knew what to do in situations. So why is it that he made such a stupid decision as to run off alone? "Your such an idiot." I whispered again.

I actually feel, scared. Scared that my captain could be hurt, or dead, or really be a traitor. It scares me. I feel like crying. I can't remember the last time I cried. But right now, the tears threaten to fall, and I don't think I can hold them back.

I refuse to believe my little captain is a traitor. I refuse to leave him and let him be executed!

I abruptly stood up and grabbed Haineko. I walked out of the door and headed for the 1st division. Whether they like it or not, I'm going to go find him. And when I do, I am _so_ gonna kick his ass!

* * *

I couldn't exactly tell them the truth. They wouldn't have let me go. Thank goodness they let me take Renji with me.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to lie to Yamamoto-Sotaicho?" He asked as we walked through the world of the living. We had entered by a river so we had to walk a little.

"We couldn't say we were going to find Hitsugaya-Taicho, they wouldn't have let us come here. Renji, you know as well as I do that he's innocent. We have to find him and convince him to come back and clear his own name." I explained to him.

"But Rangiku, what if we find him and he won't come back?" He asked. I frowned deeper.

"Then we'll just have to clear his name for him." I answered after a few minutes of silence. We were quiet a lot of the way.

What if he really didn't want to come back? What if he really did betray Soul Society? NO! He would never do that! He would never betray Soul Society, not after all we've been through.

He had to have left because he was onto something that had to do with the thieves. I remember them, there were three. Two women, and a masked man. But Taicho reacted so strangely when he unmasked the man. Did he know this man?

"That's it!" I concluded aloud, Renji gave me a confused look. "What's it?" He asked. "Hitsugaya-Taicho left because he knew the thief and went after him to get the King's Seal back!" I smacked my fist down on my palm. That had to be it.

"You really think so?" He asked, and I smiled brightly. "I know so, now let's hurry and go see Ichigo before they suspect we're gone." I said and shunpo-ed the rest of the way, Renji following close behind.

Although... I couldn't help but think of the lie I told Yamamoto-Sotaicho.

"_Yamamoto-Sotaicho." I said, bowing before the old Shinigami. "Matsumoto-Fukutaicho." He greeted. _

"_I would like to request a mission. A lieutenant's ranked mission." I said, I had to practically pinch myself to get rid of the panic in my voice. I have never lied to Yamamoto before, and I was nervous this wouldn't work._

"_What kind of a mission?" He asked, I could hear the suspicion in his tone, and I flinched a little. "A mission, simply to take my mind off the situation at hand." I answered. _

_It was partly truthful. "Very well, there is a group of hollows terrorizing the world of the living._ _You will need someone to accompany you to assist you." He said and I sighed with relief._

"_I would like to request Abarai Renji to go with me." I knew Renji was just as against Hitsugaya's execution as I was, so he'd help me find him._

"_Granted, they're located near Karakura, deal with them, and return immediately." He ordered._

_I bowed before him again. "Yes, sir. Thank you." I said before I got up and left to fetch Renji. When I returned with him, there was a gate waiting for us and two hell butterflies. Taking a deep breath, I walked with Renji through the gate, to secretly find my Taicho._

"Ichigo's house is just around the corner, after we meet up with him, we should probably get gigais. We don't know how long we'll be here." Renji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

We were walking again and already in Karakura town. I was so lost in thought I didn't know.

"We go to Urahara's, right?" I asked and Renji nodded.

We got to Ichigo's house his window was open, so decided to jump in, literally. As soon as we were inside, Ichigo let out a shriek. "Why can't you people use the door like normal people?!" He shouted.

"We're spirits, Ichigo. We don't knock in the human world." I clarified. He grunted. "It doesn't matter, we're looking for Hitsugaya." Renji said. Ichigo's face went blank.

"What's with you Ichigo?" Renji asked, and I felt like I knew the answer. "I..." He started and I couldn't wait. I immediately grabbed him by the collar and brought him up to my level. "Where is he?! You've seen him, I know you have!" I growled in his face.

I needed answers and I needed them now! I wasn't going to be the nice and patient person I usually was today. I was upset and I was going to get answers!

"I don't know where he is, but-" "But what? You have seen him! I can see it in your eyes! You have to tell me where he is!" I said through clenched teeth, Renji pulled at my arm.

"Rangiku, let him go, this isn't going to help, if he doesn't know, he doesn't know. Beating him up won't make him know where Hitsugaya is." He said and with a grunt I let Ichigo loose.

"Okay, I'll tell. I found Hitsugaya wounded and unconscious in the woods the other day. I brought him back to my place and he remained asleep until yesterday evening." He explained and I felt frozen.

The other day was when he disappeared, so he obviously found the enemy again and got himself hurt. Such a fool!

"What happened to him?" I asked, more like demanded actually.

"He told me that an item called the King's Seal was stolen and he left to retrieve it. Although he was too stubborn to talk more about it. Because..." He looked at me.

I felt like the world had frozen over as of what he said next. "Because he mentioned something about abandoning his subordinate." I guess he really did regret leaving me there. Renji's hand appeared on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Apparently I was clenching my fists too tight. I almost drew blood.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I stared directly into Ichigo's eyes. "Where did he go?" I asked as calmly as I could, but it still came out in rasps.

"Really early this morning he got up and left the house. I was up at the time and tried to stop him. He went so far as to withdraw his sword. So I had to do something. And I chose to hold against him. I didn't fair very good. I barely got a hit on him before he disappeared." He explained.

I smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?!" He roared. "You moron! You were supposed to keep him here, not fight him away! Now he's probably wandering miles from here." I growled.

"I didn't know when anyone would be coming to find him, and he wouldn't listen. He was way too concerned about finding the thief who stole the King's Seal." Ichigo defended himself.

I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. Where was my Taicho? If I could still call him that.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Renji asked because I wouldn't. I didn't know if I could ask anything anymore.

"No. Not from what I could tell, what's going on with him?"Ichigo asked.

"A while ago, an item known as the King's Seal was being transported out of Soul Society. During the transport, two women came and disrupted the process, and caused a big fire. As they created the diversion, a man in a mask came and stole the Seal." Renji explained. "Rangiku and Hitsugaya were there to assist the transport." He added.

"My Taicho fought with the masked person and something happened because when he unmasked the person, he stopped dead in his tracks. Before he left, he turned to me with such a sad look,then left into the flames. I would've gone after him, but an explosion blocked my path." I added.

"He's been gone for three days, and Soul Society charges him with high treason, and orders his immediate capture and execution." Renji said and I flinched at the word.

"Execution?!" Ichigo exclaimed. I nodded. "They found his captains' coat when a group of lieutenants went to find him. They cme back with it and now they talk of disbanding the 10th division." I explained further.

"Rangiku thinks Hitsugaya knew the masked person and that's why he went off alone." Renji said.

"That's why I refuse to let my Taicho be named a traitor. So I requested a mission to kill some hollows and instead I'm going to go find him, Renji accompanied me. I won't let him be executed under false assumptions." I said and felt like I should've said that.

"Won't they find out you went to find him after a few days have passed?" Ichigo asked.

"Whether they do or not, I'm going to find Hitsugaya before too long. I hope." I said. "In the meantime we have to go get gigais from Urahara. We'll be back soon." Renji said and I followed him out the window.

* * *

Renji already knew the way to Urahara's house. He had been to the living world many more times than me.

When we got there, I saw two kids out front, sweeping. Well, one was sweeping, the other was acting like he was in a baseball game.

"Hello Jinta, Ururu. Where's Urahara?" Renji asked. "Anh!" Jinta muttered and kept swinging his broom like a baseball bat. "He's in the back room, I'll show you." Ururu said and walked us in.

The back room was messy, and I wondered why. This was kinda weird, I smelled a rat. Literally. I really smell a rat. Because my Zanpakuto is a cat, I sorta got cat's sense of smell. And I smell a rodent.

"Yoruichi! It went over there!" Urahara's voice called from the next room and then a gray rat scurried across the floor and under a table. Yoruichi, who was in her cat form ran in and chased it under the table.

Renji shrieked at the rodent and jumped back behind me. "Scaredy cat." I muttered. I heard a squeak from the rodent and saw Yoruichi walk from under the table with the now dead rat in her mouth.

"Hooray! Your good pest control Yoruichi." Urahara said as he entered the room with a bag. "Ah, Renji, and miss Rack- uh Rangiku!" He greeted.

"Nice to see you Urahara, Yoruichi." I said bowing my head to them. I didn't miss the rack word before he said my name but I ignored it.

"Now Yoruichi, put the rodent in the bag." Kisuke said as he held it in front of her. "No, I wanna bury it." She said, and her words were muffled by the dead thing in her mouth. "Sorry Yoruichi, but this rat has eaten all my cheese and bread, I gotta dispose of it." He said and she hesitantly dropped it into the bag.

"Good girl, now make yourselves comfortable while I dispose of this." He smiled before stepping out of the room.

Yoruichi summoned her spirit energy and transformed back into a human. Of course, she was naked. Renji practically jumped out of his skin.

I sighed and put my hand in front of his eyes to keep him from drooling. "He acts like he's never seen a naked woman before." Yoruichi commented as she dressed herself.

"He hasn't, the most he's ever seen of a woman is head, arms, legs, and some of my cleavage." I said simply. "Rangiku!" Renji growled. "Shut up." I said.

When she finished getting dressed, I removed my hand from Renji's eyes and soon after Kisuke came back into the room. "Now, to what do we have the pleasure of your visit. Where's snowy?" He asked as he sat by Yoruichi.

"He's gone missing." I said. The other two were suddenly serious.

"Tell us what happened." He said and I nodded. "The King's Seal was being transported out of Soul Society as you know." I began and I saw the two nod.

"My Taicho and I were hired to assist transport. During transportation, two women came and began a fire as a distraction while a masked man stole the Seal." Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"The King's Seal was stolen?!" She roared. "Yes." Renji said. "How long ago was this?" Urahara asked. "Three days ago, and that's how long my captain's been missing." I answered. "Go on." Yoruichi said.

"Taicho fought with the man and unmasked him, but I didn't see who it was, he left before anything else happened. When he left my Taicho looked back at me before running off into the flames. I tried to go after him but an explosion blocked me." I explained.

"This is bad. Not only has the King's Seal been stolen, but there's a possibility that Hitsugaya was in on it." Urahara said. I brought my fists down on the table with a big bang.

"Never say that! Hitsugaya-Taicho would NEVER betray Soul Society! I believe that he went off on his own so that he could protect Soul Society and retrieve the King's Seal. He'd never be in on a thievery act!" I shouted, and Urahara shrunk under my gaze. Yoruichi kept her ground.

"See what happens when you assume the wrong things about men to sensitive women?" She muttered and I saw Kisuke nod.

"Sorry." I whispered and sat back down. "It's fine. Do you think you know where he is?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ichigo said that he found him unconscious and wounded the other day and said he left really early this morning. He tried to stop him but Hitsugaya fled after clashing swords with him." Renji explained.

"Clashing swords?" Yoruichi asked. "Withdrawing a sword against an ally is a serious action, it's a sign of treachery. Hitsugaya could be miles away by now." Urahara said.

"Which is why we came here, to find him and help him clear his name." I said. "Clearing his name means finding him, taking him back to Soul Society, and catching the real thieves." Kisuke said.

"Also retrieving the King's Seal and returning it to the royal family." Yoruichi said.

"We know, but in the meantime, we need gigais. We don't know how long we'll be here." Renji said. Kisuke nodded. "Right, two gigais coming up." He said as he stood and went to another room.

"Of course, I'll need your measurements. I already know Renji's but I'll need the lovely Rangiku's." I could see the perverted smile he gave me as he poked his head out of the doorway.

My brows furrowed and Yoruichi and me picked up the empty tea cups that were knocked over and threw them at his head. Direct hit. He rubbed his head in pain and whined something inaudible.

"Right, so that's about 5'6"?" He groaned and went into the other room.

I was always a patient person and ignored comments like that usually. But today I was impatient and didn't feel like taking crap from perverts.

A little while later Renji and I were in a gigai and on our way back to Ichigo's. When we got there, he was waiting in his Shinigami form, along with Shinigami: Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo explained everything to me already." She said when we arrived. "And I believe that Hitsugaya-Taicho is innocent too. Which is why I'm coming with you." She said. I nodded. "We have to find Hitsugaya and convince him to come back with us, before Soul Society finds him." I said.

"After that we have to find the King's Seal and return it to the royal family." I added and we were jumping on rooftops and off to find my Taicho.

* * *

I haven't seen the movie, but this is a story about how Rangiku felt about it. I know it may sound a little dumb because the movie hasn't been released in subtitles yet. But this is almost all written from prediction. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon. So review so I know you approve this story.

LATERZ!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	2. Slight Encounter

* * *

Okay, as you know, I made this story to go with the plotline of the movie, The DiamondDust Rebellion. Well now it's out in subtitles and it will assist me in making this story better. Starting now.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 2**

We have been looking for six hours. Not a trace of his reiatsu. It was maddening, my Taicho was out there, alone and a wanted man. I felt like screaming.

I began to think of what I would do if I were to find him. 'Hey Hitsugaya-taicho, you've been named a traitor and I wanted you to come back and prove your innocence'. Yeah right. He probably run away.

I began thinking what was the point of going after him? Why would he want to listen to me? He left me standing there, without even the slightest detail or reason as to why he did it.

He just shot me a sad and apologetic look and ran away. But why?! Why did he do this to me?! To Soul Society?!

It wasn't just me who probably felt upset by this. All it took was one name to make me feel insignificant to him.

Hinamori Momo.

It only took that one name to make me fell totally out of place in his mind. I know my Taicho more than anyone else in the Gotei 13 besides Hinamori. And I know well enough that she means more to him than anyone else.

I had an idea to try and get Hinamori to come with us to find and get him to come back.

But Renji had said that if Hinamori were to get involved, and we were to get in trouble, she'd suffer the punishment as well.

I didn't want anyone to suffer our punishment if we got caught. Especially Hinamori, if Taicho were to survive this, he'd be brutally hurt if she was taken out of his life. I'm sure he would be less saddened if I were to take the punishment.

But that doesn't stop me from wanting to help my Taicho clear his name. He doesn't deserve death when he was doing his duty as a Shinigami captain.

I want him to be back in his office where he belongs. I want him to yell at me for not doing paperwork again. I want him to be around me again. I just want to see him again. I don't want to go through life without seeing him ever again.

Life is too hard when someone close to you is gone. I know because one person I thought I loved left Soul Society with Aizen a long while ago. And he'll never come back.

Stop! I can't think of Gin. He's the past. The past is the past. The future is all I should think about. And my future I see a very much alive white haired Taicho.

"Rangiku." Renji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What is it?" I asked. "We've been searching all day, and found no trace of him. It's nightfall. I think we should stop for the evening." He informed me. It really was nightfall, too dark to see for a normal human.

We stopped running and I turned towards them. "Fine, but at dawn we start moving again." I said and I walked away from the group.

I walked through the trees and found an old oak, it looked dead. Not one leaf.

"Traces of winter. He's probably been hiding his reiatsu." I murmured to myself. It always snowed whenever Taicho hid his reiatsu.

The traces of winter felt so comforting. It was as if he was standing here beside me. I was never one to enjoy the cold, but when it reminded me of Taicho, I always loved the feeling of winter.

"Where are you trying to go?" I asked aloud. Just where is he trying to wander to? Someplace that he has to be alone to do it? So many questions.

Nothing but questions, all needing answers. But none can be answered. So once more I ask again.

_Why?_

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a gloomy surrounding. I had promptly fallen asleep under the dead oak and suddenly felt more alone than I should. I sighed.

"Better get the others." I said and got up. I wandered my way back to where I left the group. They were standing and ready to go, also with strange looks on their faces.

"Matsumoto." Rukia called to me when I was in her sight. Renji appeared at my side.

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently. "A hell butterfly found us and told us something urgent. The first Division has discovered we did not go on our mission, and has placed the 10th Division on house-arrest. Also, they took away all of their Zanpakuto." He explained, my eyes widened.

"H-House arrest?! How did they find out we lied?!" I demanded.

"A shinigami placed on duty here found us and hurried back to Soul Society. The butterfly reported that if we return to Soul Society willingly, we won't suffer too much punishment." He said.

I snorted. "It's too late for us now, we either go on or we walk right into our own execution. Let's move." I said and began walking in the opposite direction.

"But Matsumoto, your own division is helpless and your walking away from it?!" Rukia called.

"I'm not walking away from my division or my duty, I'm walking away from giving up trying to find my Taicho. I will find him, and I won't hand myself over until I find him." I said over my shoulder and kept walking.

"But-" She was interrupted by an explosion in the distance over the trees. I recognized the path of that explosion.

"It's them." I murmured. "Who?" Ichigo asked.

"The females from the attack. They're here." I answered and I saw Ichigo flinch.

"I've seen them before." He said. I turned to him. "When?" I asked. "The day Toshiro disappeared." I smacked him upside the head. "Idiot! Why didn't you mention that earlier?!" I demanded.

"It slipped my mind!" He defended. I groaned. "Come on!" I said and flash-stepped towards the explosion with the others close behind me.

We stopped on the treetops right by where the explosion took place. I saw traces of fire and electric force. Yup, it's those two alright.

"Hey, looky here!" I heard from above and flashed out of the way of a burst of flames that hit the branch I was standing on seconds before.

"Well well, it's the shinigami from before." The blue female said. "Yeah, and the substitute from the other day." The red female said. They were both arrancar...

"Who are you? Name yourselves!" I ordered and they just giggled.

"We only obey Kusaka-Sama. Anyone else is just a maggot to us." The blue said. I clenched my teeth, they were annoying.

"Who is Kusaka?" I asked. "Oh? You don't know? Aha! You shinigami are so dumb. You're as ignorant as that one man from Soul Society..." The red said.

"What're you talking about?" Renji asked.  
"That captain of the 8th division, what was it? Kyouraku? He was beaten down by Whitey's own zanpakuto." The blue laughed.

"K-Kyouraku?" I then realized that this Kusaka had been in Soul Society and crossed ties with Kyouraku. But what did she mean beaten down with Taicho's own zanpakuto?

"I've had enough of you!" Ichigo growled. "Wait Ichigo!" I said and held out a hand to stop him, he paused.

"You two, explain your purpose!" I ordered. "We already said, we only take orders from Kusaka-Sama. Maggots like you are filth." That broke my patience.

I launched myself at them and struck down at them only to have my zanpakuto caught by the blue one's whip.

"Unare, Haineko." I said and it dissolved into ash, releasing my from her grip. She scowled and jumped back.

"We don't have time to deal with you, and we certainly can't leave you alive. You cannot interfere with Kusaka-Sama's plans." The red said. "Hollow!" They said together and a giant group of hollows appeared and charged towards us.

I used Haineko and cut through some but more came. The others spread out and took their own group.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called and her zanpakuto came to life and a white ribbon appeared at the end.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" She called and a big circle surrounded her and a big portion of the hollows. They all froze and dissolved away.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Ichigo shouted and an energy blast flew off the tip of his blade and destroyed hollow after hollow and even almost hit the two arrancar women. They of course dodged it.

"Hoero! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and his zanpakuto extended to great lengths and swiped the area clean until no hollows were left.

"Damn you! We told you that you could not interfere!" The blue arrancar cursed.

"Interfere with what?!" I demanded.

"Oh you'll see, come the ultimate event that you will ever witness, really soon." The red arrancar said and they vanished.

"Damn it!" I cursed, another dead end!

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked. I lifted my head. "Ain't it obvious? We keep going. Taicho is wandering somewhere, injured and alone. He has to be slowed down by his current state. We better get going, before this scene catches Soul Society's attention." I said and sped off.

The others followed close behind me and I led the way over the trees, through even the gloomy clouds, I figured great heights would help.

I spotted a shrine of some kind from above. I sensed traces of Taicho's reiatsu. "Down there!" I called and shot down and landed in front of the shrine.

I walked up to it and opened the door. He was here! He really was here! I feel him all over this room. Traces of winter everywhere. But, i noticed something on the floor.

I walked over to the spot on the floor and ran a finger through it. I gasped. Blood.

"He's still hurt, and it's only getting worse." I murmured. "Matsumoto!" Rukia called fom outside. I got up and ran outside and my eyes widened when i actually looked at the scene.

Ice traces, all over the ground and trees. There were even feels of Izuru and Hisagi's reiatsu here. They had found him.

"Hitusgaya-Taicho must've been found and he obviously resisted." Rukia noted. "It just doesn't make sense. Why is he doing this? He's injured and in enough trouble as it is, why is he resisting like this?" Renji question.

Again. Why?

So many questions, so little answers.

"Like i said before, this Kusaka is someone Taicho knew, and this person obviously wants the King's Seal because of some grudge towards him or Soul Society. This mystery is very irritating." I sighed and ran hand through my ratted hair.

I felt so lost and stupid. This mission was so hard without Soul Society's help. normally i'd have their guidance to assist me and help me go the right way.

But no. I can't look to them for help anymore. i have to go about this on my own, and with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji's help, i will find my Taicho and prove Soul Society wrong!

* * *

Going back to the search was easy, and then thinking about all the evidence i've gathered was hard. Even with so little evidence i was starting to piece together what the arrancar women said.

Kusaka struck down Kyouraku with Taicho's own zanpakuto. That means he either had Hyourinmaru or he had a zanpakuto with the exact same power.

Since Hyourinmaru can't be wielded by any other shinigami, it had to be a zanpakuto of the exact same caliber.

But that's impossible, there can't be more than one Hyourinmaru, could there? Hyourinmaru, from what i know, is a heavenly being that's reborn into a soul every few centuries. It's impossible for him to be rebon into two souls at once.

None of this makes any sense! There can't be two Hyourinmarus. It's logically impossible.

But then if there were two Hyourinmarus then one of them had to have been destroyed because there can't be two in one existence. I'm sure Soul Society would know something.

If only i had contact with the Research and Development guys. I'm sure Kurotsuchi would be thrilled to have a challenge in digging in Seireitei's secret files.

Kusaka. Taicho. Kusaka... Taicho... Something doesn't add up though. Even if Taicho knew Kusaka, why is he disbanding himself from Soul Society?

Why is it everyone leaves me behind without saying a word?

**_He's not like Gin..._** Haineko's voice echoed. I sighed and nodded. _I know... He's so much more honorable._ I responded.

Which is why i can't give up. I won't hand over myself or anyone in this group to Soul Society until Taicho is found.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two. I loved the movie by te way, it was better than the first one and all the episodes combined in my opinion. Anyway, please comment and just wait for the next chapter. It'll be longer i promise. Next time, on Refusing The Truth, we find danger and possibly, Taicho. Solve the mystery of Hitsugaya's past. Cool, ne?

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	3. Kusaka, And The Two Zanpakuto

* * *

Hey, I'm back. I hope some have seen the actual movie and are wondering: Hmm, why is this person writing a story that is almost totally different from the movie? Well I'll tell you why.

Because making a remake of the movie is fun, not only for me, but people who enjoyed the movie and wanted another scenario. Or two. Or twenty. I don't know how many differences I'll make. But I just want you to know everything told from Rangiku's own feelings.

So without further delay, I now present to you the third chapter of Refusing The Truth. Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 3**

Hyourinmaru. An ice guardian that is reborn into a soul every few centuries. His current keeper is my Taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Hyourinmaru is a very powerful ice dragon that can even control the weather, almost instantly when released. I have learned, throughout my years serving as Fukutaicho, that Hyourinmaru is a heavenly being that only allows the strongest to wield him.

Of course I know that there possibly are others stronger than my Taicho, but none of them had the strength to be able to wield such a magnificent Zanpakuto at such a young age.

Hitsugaya is the most talented Shinigami I have ever seen, and that's why I helped him take that talent to the next level. Sure we met on a little awkward circumstances, but through it all he actually managed to become _my_ superior. Heh.

I find it funny. But there still are things about my Taicho even Momo wouldn't know about. Like where did he come from? He never mentioned his past very often, and if I pushed it, he'd get this really irritated face and I knew to back off then.

Still. I can't help but wonder.

Back on the subject of Hyourinmaru, I have recently been told by this Kusaka guy's followers; two arrancar women, that he defeated Kyouraku with Hyourinmaru.

Now I'm on the thought that there are two Hyourinmaru's, not just one.

"It's logically impossible." Rukia said as we ran over treetops. "A Zanpakuto is a piece of the Shinigami's soul. There is no way a Zanpakuto, especially a heavenly being such as Hyourinmaru, can be shared by two Shinigami."

"But then how do you explain what those women said?" Renji asked. "I don't know, maybe Hitsugaya-Taicho went back and..." She was cut off when I snarled loudly.

"He would never do that to a comrade. Remember he is still Hitsugaya-Taicho, he's not the rebellion everyone thinks he is." I said through my teeth.

They looked at me like I grew a second head, and that ticked me off. "Quit looking at me like that!" I snapped. They immediately went back to looking ahead. I was so tired of people looking at me like I was a crazy bimbo.

I hated it. I got enough of the dirty looks from plenty of women, even some men, in Soul Society. I wasn't going to stand for the crazy look from my own friends.

I was so tired of the looks, the comments I hear, the feeling I got when a man even looked at me with that glint in his eyes. I just wish people wouldn't judge me just because of the way I look.

Like Taicho doesn't. He never judges a book by it's cover. He's always treated me like a woman, not a preppy slut. Which is probably what I was in other men's eyes, even some women.

I tend to ignore them because I know that Taicho would never treat me like that. That's one of the things I love about him. He's kind, courteous, hard-working, he may be a stiff but he has plenty of redeeming qualities.

Oh no! I think I'm blushing!! I can't blush when I'm thinking about my Taicho!! I don't think of him in that way!!

"Rangiku? Is something wrong? You look flushed." Renji said and I jumped ahead to hide my face better. "I-I'm fine." I shuddered out.

How could this be happening! First the King's Seal is stolen, then my Taicho disappears, Soul Society orders his execution, possibly two Hyourinmarus, and now I'm blushing as I think about Taicho!!

This week really sucks!

* * *

The arrancar women really know how to escape without a trace. Because hardly any trace of their presence is left. And it all leads to nowhere.

More importantly, Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure has completely gone too. I can't help but wonder, where could he possibly being trying to reach?

How can one mystery have so many questions? And so many unanswered. Sigh. This is a captain's level mission, I don't have the strength to carry out a cat and mouse chase. I have too much to deal with.

I wonder how much Soul Society's already broken down, I'll bet they've already figured out more than half. And how much have we figured out?

Nothing!

I groaned out loud. "We've been wandering for hours, not a trace or sign of anything!" Ichigo groaned as well.

"Well there's not much to go on, all we know is the name of the thief who stole the King's Seal. I think we should take a chance and contact Soul Society." Rukia suggested and I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Ichigo and Renji to crash into each other.

"Are you crazy?!" I shrieked. "We can't take that kind of risk! If we so much as call Soul Society, they'll be on our tails in less than an hour! Then what'll we do?!" I shouted.

"Well we have no other choice! We can't wander forever! Hitsugaya-Taicho is wounded and dying out there!" I flinched. "If we don't take a chance, he could die before we even reach him!" Rukia shouted.

I looked down at the ground about a hundred feet below us. She was right. Taicho is alone and hurt out there. I shook the next thought out of my head.

"Alright." I said in defeat. "We take our chance." I said and Rukia pulled out her Soul pager.

Before she even hit a button, it rang. We all froze. The ID said Soul Society. Of course! Who else would it be?! The number was unfamiliar to me. I only knew about six divisions' numbers including my own. It wasn't a number I knew.

Rukia looked to me, and I hesitantly nodded. She hit the talk button.

"Kuchiki Rukia here." She answered and pressed the phone to speaker.

"Oh Rukia! I'm so glad you answered!" The shrill voice squealed. "Momo?" I asked. "Rangiku?! You're there too?! Oh thank goodness! I've been trying to contact you for hours!" She cried.

"Momo! When did you get out of the 4th Division?" Renji asked. "Renji? I got out just this morning. Unohana told me everything. She also told me you guys left." She said.

"Momo, what's happening in Soul Society?" I asked. "It's terrible here, everyone is in panic and nobody will drop their guard. Even the souls in Rukongai are restless. It's really bad. Everyone's thinking Shiro-Chan will attack again." I furrowed my brows.

"Momo, you don't honestly believe Taicho attacked Kyouraku do you?" I asked, almost rudely.

"N-No. But I do know he's innocent, just like you do! Which is why I called, I wanted to help you find him. While I was in the 4th Division, I looked in some of their secret files." She mumbled.

"Momo! You actually did some sneaking around?!" Renji mocked, I smacked his arm. "Shh!" I hissed.

"Yes, I did. And I found out something that you have to know, it might help." We all leaned over the phone.

"What did you find out?" Ichigo asked. "Well, Unohana was talking about a Shinigami name Kusaka Sojiro so I did a little digging. I found out that he was in Shiro's class but never graduated. It turns out that he was killed before he even took the test." She explained.

"He and Shiro were always competing and friends throughout the academy but when it came time to master Zanpakuto, they both inherited the same one." She paused.

"Hyourinmaru..." I whispered.

"Exactly. And it was strictly taboo for any two Shinigami to share the same Zanpakuto, the reason was unknown but the consequences were substantial." She said.

"So what happened to Kusaka?" Ichigo asked.

"As I said, he was killed. They pit the two against one another in a fight to the death and Shiro was the one chosen to take Hyourinmaru. Kusaka was eliminated by the stealth force." She stopped.

"But if he was killed, then how do you explain the thief who stole the King's Seal?" Renji asked.

"It's either a copycat, or the same man, only reborn. Either way, he obviously wants Shiro-Chan." She murmured. "What exactly is the King's Seal?" Ichigo asked.

"Nobody but the royal family knows that." I said.

"Now listen Rangiku. Soul society is searching all over for you. They think you've rebelled to the enemy's side. And no one is allowed to leave or enter Soul Society, they've sealed the gates."

They never seal the gate unless a fatal emergency is upon us. Soul Society must be in a real panic.

"Momo, we're trying everything we can. But we keep losing any lead we find, always getting dead ends. We need more info." I answered.

"His picture is that of a young man who has thin brown eyes and black hair. I'll try and find out what I can and contact you when I'm alone, but I can't guarantee I can give you much help from here." She said sadly.

"Momo. You've been a huge help to us right now. I thank you." I said truthfully.

"Rangiku?" She whimpered, I'd bet my entire paycheck she was crying right now. "Yes?" I asked. "I know I can't ask too much of you, and that you're already trying your hardest. But please..." She cried, and I felt my heart crush when she asked me.

"Please save Toshiro for me. He's the only family I have left... Please." Her whimpers got louder and I sighed.

"I promise Momo. I promise that I will bring him back. Although, I can't guarantee I can bring him back alive." I said honestly. I couldn't say I would bring him back alive. After this battle, we'll be lucky if we even make it back to Soul society.

"Thank you, Rangiku. You too Rukia, Renji, Ichigo. I only wish I could be more help. I have to go. Please save Shiro." She said and the line went dead.

Rukia closed the pager and put it away. We all stood silent for a minute.

"What're we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go!" I cheered before heading off. I knew so much more than I did ten minutes ago.

So there are two Hyourinmaru's. Kusaka is after Taicho to get revenge for his death. Still, that leaves one question.

Where are they?!

Damn it! Another dead end! We finally get some info and we come across another road block! Why the hell is god punishing me?!

I mean I'm grateful to Momo for the information, but I still don't know where to start looking. Where can I start? Where do I go? What can I do when I get there?

"Rangiku! Look out!" Renji shouted and I shot my gaze ahead only to be smacked down to the ground, blood spit out of my mouth.

I coughed some out and held my side. I was hit pretty bad, and I didn't even see it coming. I must be slipping from reality. "Matsumoto! Are you alright?!" Rukia asked from above. "I'm fine!" I shouted to her. I looked up and saw a menos towering over me.

It roared and the very sound hurt my ears. Ichigo already went ahead and attacked it. The strike was powerful and took it down, only to reveal the other menos behind it. And the one behind it. And the one behind it.

There were at least twelve menos! Too many for the four of us to handle! I got up and withdrew Haineko, I was fine, not even a scratch.

I flash-stepped to the others and gazed at the giant group of menos. How could there be so many?

I heard a giggle and looked to the center of the group to see the two arrancar women! What do they want now?

"So you're the ones who summoned all the menos!" Renji accused. The blue one giggled.

"That's right, and this time, we're here to finish you off. Last time you could handle all those small fry, but these menos are harder to deal with when there's more than one." She giggled.

"So that's your plan, outnumber us and eliminate us." Ichigo smirked. "Well that ain't gonna work. Ban-" He called and his reiatsu burst out of him. "Kai!"

He reappeared in a new outfit and a black Zanpakuto. Tensa Zangetsu. The bankai version of Zangetsu. I've only seen it once or twice.

"Destroy them." The red one commanded. "Hollow!" They both shouted and the menos began walking towards us. "Hope your ready Ichigo?" Renji said and withdrew his Zanpakuto, Zabimaru.

"Always ready." Ichigo said with a smirk. I held out Haineko. _Something feels wrong..._ I thought. There was a feeling in the air itself that made my skin crawl. The feeling...

Of frozen death...

"Taicho?" I whispered and looked around. "Rangiku!" "Getsuga Tenshou!" A dark blast came and cut the arm of the menos that reached for me. "Stop spacing! We're in the middle of a fight!" Ichigo called and went after the other menos.

Could they not feel the same thing I'm feeling? I chose to ignore it for a quick second and take care of the hollow before me.

"Unare, Haineko!" I called and it evaporated to ash and spread around me. I leapt for the menos and stuck at it's head, figured it was too slow to block it.

Instead it swung it's other arm at me, like swatting a fly. I jumped back.

"What the hell? Menos of this class can't move that fast!" I cursed and used the ash to cut off it's other arm as it flew towards me. The now armless menos screeched in pain and attempted to thrust it's mouth on top of me and swallow me whole.

With a flash-step I appeared behind it and cut it directly in half. It disintegrated and I looked toward the others. My eyes widened when I saw them all wounded and immobile.

"Renji! Ichigo! Rukia!" I shouted and tried to run for them but the next menos kick my side and I flew into a tree. I coughed out more blood. My vision began to get blurry. Why was this happening? What happened to the others. I attempted to crawl to one of them.

"R-Rangiku." Renji said from a few meters away. I could see him barely hanging on a tree branch. "Renji. Too many." I choked out, my voice was cracked.

"Even Ichigo's bankai won't kill them all, and I was knocked before I could use mine." He smiled slightly. "That's not fair." He laughed.

Why were we talking like this?! We were talking like we were gonna die. That ain't happening! I have too much to do! Taicho!!

I placed my hands on the ground on wither side of me and pushed myself off the ground. I felt like I was doing push-ups with a sumo wrestler on top of me.

"Hah ha! Look at you pathetic weaklings! So foolish to think you actually stood a chance. We warned you not to get involved, but you insisted on interfering. Now you pay with your life." The blue arrancar laughed, as if right in our face.

I felt like my world was crashing down on me. My reiatsu was going away from too much blood loss. I could feel Haineko going out of my reach.

"Hyourinmaru!!" I heard a male voice shout and I shifted my head to see a giant ice dragon fly right through the menos. I stared with wide eyes as I watched the dragon freeze and kill the last eight menos and retract back to it's master.

"T-Taicho?" I choked before forcing myself to sit up and leaned against the tree. Focused my sight at the sky and saw a man in a cloak. Wearing a mask.

"Now this isn't right. Killing four of our guests of honors in the final act. Shame, shame." He waved a disapproving finger. The two arrancar women bowed to him.

"Forgive us Kusaka-Sama. We thought they were interfering." The red one said. _K-Kusaka?!_

"Nonsense, we have to have them present for when I unveil mine and Toshiro's greatest moment in the history of Soul Society." _Taicho?!_ He laughed and removed his mask. He revealed a young face, matching the description Momo gave earlier.

"K-Kusaka Sojiro..." I murmured. He actually heard me. "Ah, so this is Toshiro's current lieutenant, or is it _ex_-lieutenant?" He smirked and i clenched my teeth. Bastard! I raised my Zanpakuto and he instantly appeared in front of me and clashed his Zanpakuto with my own.

His looked so much like Taicho's. The only difference was the guard. Same shape, difference is that the guard was see through. Taicho's is not.

Suddenly something flowed into my mind from the contact. A vision of some kind. I could see a classroom. It's the Shinigami Academy. I see lots of students and a boy sitting by the window.

Taicho!!

"_Hey! Toshiro!" _A male voice called, and the boy looked up. _"Hey Kusaka." _Taicho said and smiled.

Other memories flowed into my mind. I could see a field and test dummies for training. I could see Taicho and Kusaka with wooden swords and flashing through the field and slashing through the dummies. Smiling and laughing.

Taicho looked so happy.

I suddenly flashed to a memory that was darker than the rest. I saw Kusaka... on a plain of ice. With Hyourinmaru!

"_My name is Hyourinmaru. Boy. Are you the one who shall wield me?" _The ice dragon asked. My eyes widened. I was seeing all Kusaka's memories, and this is how he got Hyourinmaru.

"_Yes! I am your master now! Obey me! Hyourinmaru!"_ Kusaka lifted his hand and the dragon transformed into a Zanpakuto. Kusaka smiled a great smile.

The scene flashed to Chamber 46 where Taicho and Kusaka stood.

"_The order is final, one of you must be eliminated. Two Zanpakutos are strictly forbidden to keep balance." _One man said.

"_You two must fight and see who is the one who deserves the Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru."_ A woman said.

"_You mean fight to the death?!"_ Taicho demanded. _"Two Zanpakutos are too risky to be kept alive, one of you must go!"_ Another man said.

"_Then I give up Hyourinmaru but I will not fight Kusaka!"_ Taicho sounded so pained by this decision. _"No! You will fight!"_ _"Fight!" "One must go!" Fight each other!" "Go!" "Fight!"_ One right after the other and they were transferred to an area.

Kusaka turned to Taicho. _"Toshiro. I want Hyourinmaru!"_ Kusaka shouted and charged for Taicho with it. "Taicho!" The memory flashed to the stealth force holding Taicho back, and four members gathered around Kusaka.

"_It has been decided that Hitsugaya Toshiro will be Hyourinmaru's master."_ A member said and then Kusaka was struck and faded. _"Kusakaaa!!" _Taicho shouted and reached for him. _"Toshiro? Why do I have to die?"_ He asked and faded away.

I was suddenly dropped back to the present and saw Kusaka in the same spot as before I was lost in his memories.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kusaka asked and pushed harder on Haineko. I winced, my shoulder hurt as it pushed back.

"Since I can't kill you yet, I want to tell you some vital information. Tomorrow afternoon at exactly 1:00 P.M. I will be at an abandoned warehouse near Karakura. If you want to live to see tomorrow night, you'll be there." He smirked and jumped back.

"Our guest of honor is over the peak. We'll take our leave now. See you tomorrow afternoon." He chuckled before vanishing.

I looked to Ichigo and the others and they were all worn out and badly hurt that they barely kept their eyes open. I was no better. My eyes drooped, threatening to send me into darkness. I fought with it.

That's when I felt it...

I feel it much clearer than before...

It's so close I can taste it.

Winter...

My eyes open wide and I gazed at the peak just half a mile from my current position.

That's when I saw him...

Standing there perched atop the peak, in a cloak that was slightly torn. With blood stained in his clothes.

"T-Taicho..." I whispered. His gaze was piercing. I felt that I had to pinch myself in order to see if I was truly seeing him. The pain in my side was proof enough I was still awake.

He gazed at me with an emotionless face. I stared back and a small smile crept up on my face. Screw the pain! I lifted myself and stood up, leaning on the tree for support. "Taicho." I breathed. I was so happy right now I felt like the pain was gone and I was flying.

"Taicho, you're really here." I choked out, some blood spilling out. Before I could take that step towards him, he backed away.

"W-What're you doing? It's me. Matsumoto." I said but he still backed away from me.

"T-Taicho, where are you going. Don't go!!" I yelled. "Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Renji called. "Toshiro!!" Ichigo shouted. He still backed away and then turned his back on us. My heart stopped.

H-He's walking away from us. From me. _N-No..._ I cried in my mind. I reached out for him and he was gone, his presence totally gone.

"NO! TAICHO, COME BACK!!" I screamed with all my might before I fell forward and lost all contact with the world.

_No..._

* * *

That's it! That's the chapter. A bit sad huh? Why would he just walk away from them like that? Has he really turned on them? That he'd really leave them for dead? Don't forget to review.

Find out next chapter.

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	4. How Could You?

* * *

Hey! I'm back so soon I know, but I couldn't wait. Now I'm sure a lot of you are having trouble seeing the actual movie. Well, since I'm a nice person, I'll give you the website where you can watch it in full english sub. The website is anime fart dot com, no space. Funny name I know. It might take a little searching but it's there. You can also try veoh dot com too.

Well, that's where you can watch the movie in subtitles. It's the greatest movie I have ever seen, I know all Bleach fans will love it.

Enough of me boring you. Now I present the fourth chapter of Refusing The Truth. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 4**

I felt total darkness consume me as I floated. Just floated. I was weightless and painless. Well, my body was. My heart, which I doubt beat anymore, ached.

I don't feel pain physically right now, but emotionally, I feel like my heart was torn in half.

I'm not sure how long ago it was, but I'm sure it was recently. My Taicho. He... He ran away from me. He left me to die. Without so much as a word. Just like when he left that day.

If I was able to cry, I would. But I swore a long time ago never to cry again. Crying is a form of weakness. It does no good. All it does is drown the person crying in sorrow.

That's it. I'm drowning in sorrow right now. I feel like Gin left all over again. Oh yeah. That's actually the third time a man has left without a word. Funny thing is, it hurt more when Taicho left. Take that pain and multiply it by two. Taicho...

Why?...

How could he do this? Taicho. Right now the name sounds so bitter I feel like I should bite my tongue for saying it or even thinking it. He betrayed me. Twice.

And yet I still want to go after him. Does this one man have such a grasp on my heart? Or was it simply because I needed him to fill Gin's void? I don't know anymore.

Gin... I haven't seen him in months. Yet I still hear about him. Taicho once told me that in order to forget our pain, we simply have to find something to take it's place.

You...

You were my sanctuary. The person that made me forget all my problems with your wise words. Your very eyes made me forget everything. I knew when I stared into them that the bad things would go away.

But now... You're gone. You left me, and even Hinamori. That's right, Momo. I promised I would bring him back for her. I can't break a promise like that.

I feel so selfish. Thinking of my own personal feelings when I'm sure others are suffering more than me. But how can I not feel this way? I mean, a man I trusted my life with is gone. I feel like there's a big cloud that makes men want to leave me when I trust them.

How could you Taicho? How could you stare at me with those eyes and simply walk off without so much as a word? I need to stop thinking about this.

So I will put my personal feelings aside and find Taicho again. This time, he won't escape me, and he won't get away without getting a good kick in the ass! And I'll enjoy that...

* * *

"_How long until they wake up Inoue-San?"_ I heard as I floated in pure darkness. I wondered if I was hallucinating or if I was about to wake up.

"_They all had minor injuries, but Rangiku-San and Kurosaki-Kun took the worst damage, they might be out for a while longer."_ Came Orihime-San's response. It felt nice to hear her voice.

Don't talk like I have a disease, I'm alright. I wanted to say that. _"Rangiku-San?" _Uh, I guess I did say it out loud. My eyes squinted and slid open. "You're awake!" Orihime's cheery voice squealed. I think I smiled.

"I wasn't gonna stay asleep forever." I smirked and tried sitting up. A world of pain suddenly slammed into me and my entire right side burned and ached. I felt like it was on fire. I groaned really loudly and Orihime tried to get me to lie back down.

"Rangiku-San, your wounds still need time to heal, you can't get up yet!" She said in a panicked tone. "I can't be laying around. I have to get back out there!" I said through grit teeth and tried to stand again.

"You still plan on going after Hitsguaya?" I looked up and Ishida was leaning against the doorway. "How do you-"

"Rukia explained everything to us. She's in the other room with Urahara. You've been unconscious for a couple hours." He explained.

"I see. So I'm back at Urahara's. All that really did happen." I murmured, staring at my blanket.

"Rangiku-San, you really should stay in bed for a while longer, your wounds are difficult to heal. Even Kurosaki-Kun's wounds were difficult." Orihime-San said at my side.

"How are Renji and Rukia?" I asked. "They're fine. They're wounds were real easy and slept for about an hour before waking up. They're both with Urahara and Yoruichi now." She explained.

I sighed. "How's Ichigo?" I asked. "He's stable, but for some reason, yours and his wound are difficult to heal. They aren't healing fast enough. It took a while before I even managed to stop your bleeding." She said.

I stared at my hands now, they were bandaged. My shoulder hurt, worse than my hand. But my side hurt worse than anything else.

"Ah, so our patient's awake." I looked up and saw Tessai and Ururu standing in the doorway.

Ururu had a bowl of steaming water. "We were wondering if you were going to wake up soon. You've been moaning in your sleep." Ururu said in a mumble. I caught my breath in my throat. I... moaned??

"I what?" I squeaked. "You were tossing and moaning and that's slightly what made it difficult to heal your wounds." Orihime pipped in.

"Crap!" I groaned. I never moaned in my sleep. I only did that when I was a child, because Gin had 'disappeared' again. Oh. I see...

Taicho's inherited the power to make me restless even in my sleep just as Gin had. I clenched the blanket with both hands. "The boss is currently discussing the matter with Yoruichi." Tessai said and set the bowl on the floor on my other side.

"Here's the water you asked for Inoue-San." He said before standing and walking out of the room, Ishida following him. "Hey, Rangiku!" Renji waved as he stomped in. Well, slightly stomping. I could tell he was aggravated.

"So what'd Urahara say?" I asked. "Son of a gun won't tell us anything valuable, he keeps spouting about how if we do this we'll be killed or if we do that we'll be killed. Agh! He's more annoying than the time he and everyone called me a moocher." He growled and sat by my side.

"Hey moocher, you shouldn't talk to a wounded woman like that." Rukia chimed as she stepped lightly in. Renji growled and I laughed a little. Cute couple.

"I hope your feeling better Rangiku-San." Rukia said with a small smile and sat by Renji.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_?!" We heard a roar and we were all so surprised we jumped about six feet in the air.

"Oh my, I guess Kurosaki-Kun's awake, and he's discovered the chains, better go check on him." Orihime said before getting up and trotting out of the room, with Ururu behind her. Chains?

Before I could even asked, Rukia answered for me. "He was still in bankai when he was brought here and they figured they'd better restrain him before he blew open the roof. The chains have a binding spell for reiatsu." She explained. "Ah." I mumbled.

We sat silent for a few minutes before Renji smacked the floor. "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be sitting here, we should be going after that bastard Kusaka! We know where he is, let's just get up and go!" He barked.

"And what happens when you go there and it's a trap?" We turned and saw Yoruichi walk in with Kisuke behind her.

"We stay and fight it, we've come too far to stop right now." Renji scowled, more than usual.

"You can't just walk into an abandoned warehouse and expect to finish it with a simple swing of your Zanpakuto. You have to know your enemy. You know nothing of Kusaka." Urahara spoke.

"I know him." I said, all eyes flashed to me. "Well, I don't _know_ him, but I've seen his memories." I clarified.

"How so?" Yoruichi asked. "When his blade touched mine, his memories flowed into my mind and I saw everything. From when he my Taicho, to when he died." I could still picture Taicho's face as Kusaka faded away.

"Hmm. Interesting." Urahara said. "What're you thinking Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked. "I'm simply deciding whether Rangiku-San is half asleep or not." He said with crossed arms.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" I slammed my fists on either side of me. "Rangiku, calm down." Renji said and put a hand on my sore shoulder and I winced. "Sorry." He muttered.

How dare Kisuke call me a liar!! "I'm not calling you a liar, it's just the possibility of you seeing memories from a simple clash of swords is high illogical." He interpreted.

"Since when is _anything_ logical these days?!" I hissed. He took that into consideration.

"Very true, I'm just saying that if you were able to see his memories through a simple touch of his blade, then he must be an arrancar, there are some species with the power to do that." He noted.

"So you're assuming that this Kusaka is an arrancar." Yoruichi concluded.

"Merely that we should be aware of that possibility. If we're dealing with a shinigami here, then it's possible he was reborn in Hueco Mundo. If that happened, he must have some abilities as an arrancar." Urahara sighed.

"He did have two arrancar women at his command." Rukia noted. "Then that's proof enough he's been in Hueco Mundo. But what about his purpose. Why steal the King's Seal just to get to Hitsugaya?" Yoruichi asked. The room went silent for while.

"Maybe it's not Taicho he wants." I spoke. Something suddenly clicked in my mind.

"Maybe he simply wants to use Taicho to release the Seal's true power. But how would he know it's power? The Seal is forbidden to be seen by anyone other than the royal family. How would he know about it's power when it's so secret?" I asked.

"Many have died trying to protect that Seal and ended up in Hueco Mundo, he might've interrogated them." Kisuke suggested.

"Well, those who protected it, even with their life, weren't very tight-lipped about it in the afterlife." Renji muttered.

"Most probably felt anger towards the royal family for using them. Some guards didn't have a choice in the matter." Yoruichi said.

"Would you know anything about? _Flash Goddess_?" Urahara smirked behind his white fan. She simply smacked his hat off. He laughed and put it back on.

"I may have been treated like royalty in my younger years, but I wouldn't know much about the seal. I may be from a wealthy clan but that doesn't mean I'm royalty. I only know that the Seal has the power to control some kind of element." She sighed, arms folded, eyes closed.

"Not even Soi Fon, who is on the stealth force and once guarded it during transportation, would know anything about it. The information is strictly forbidden." She said.

"So now what do we do?" Rukia asked. "We go to the warehouse, stop Kusaka and get it back." I said. "Rangiku-San, with all due respect, I don't think you're in any condition to fight." Urahara said lightly.

I glared at him. I removed the blanket and leaned forward. I use my hands to balance myself as I stood up, slightly wincing as I straightened my posture. I glared down at him.

"If I can stand, I can fight." I said and walked over to Haineko, which leaned against the wall.

"Rangiku, this is crazy! You won't last five minutes in this condition!" Yoruichi appeared at my side and grabbed my arm. "I'm awake now, it'll be easier for Orihime-San to heal me. After that I'll be right as rain." I said and continued walking out the door. Yoruichi held tighter. At least it was my left arm.

"Rangiku. I know it hurts to see you Taicho leave like that, but that's no excuse to get yourself killed!" She said harshly.

"I'm not doing it because of my own pain. Not anymore." I said and she took a sudden intake of breath. "I'm doing it because I believe that I'm not the only one suffering. Momo is back in Soul Society, risking her own job to help us. I made a promise to bring him back to her. And I intend to keep it." I said.

"Do you really feel that way?" This time it was me who caught my breath. "Do you really think your doing this because you made a promise, or that it will save a life or two?" She asked.

I didn't answer, if I did, I might blurt out too much, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

_**Don't let her words stop you, you know what's right, Rangiku...**_ Haineko said and I felt a little better. A question popped into my head.

"Yoruichi. If you were in my position, would you stand by and let someone close to you die? Or would you fight to help that person and bring them home?" I asked.

I looked and her golden eyes were wide and quivering. Had a question like that been so personal?

"I would probably be the same." She whispered and let go of my arm.

"Alright, I'll help you, but this involves me going back to Soul Society. Inoue!" She called and she trotted in. "Yes? Rangiku! Why're you standing?" She asked and jogged to my side.

"I'm fine." I said and she put her hands on my shoulders, I guess for support. "Inoue, heal her, we're going to make our move." Yoruichi commanded and Orihime hesitantly nodded.

"Yoruichi, I don't know if this is right..." Urahara said. "I know, but it's our only option, if we let it pass, we could end up losing." She said and went into the room Orihime just came out of. "Ichigo! You lazy bum! Get up!!" I heard a smack and then a scream.

"Ow! Yoruichi! That hurts!" Ichigo was certainly feeling better. "Shut it, get your shirt on! You're going to the warehouse." She came out of the room and came back to me.

"I'm going to Soul Society and fetch Soi Fon and the stealth force. Kisuke, you stay close by and call if anything happens. Inoue, Ishida, you and Sado will stay close to Kisuke. Rangiku, you Ichigo, Rukia, and Reni will go to the warehouse." She commanded. I nodded.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime whispered and her powers began healing my entire right side. The pain slowly began disappearing.

Ichigo came in fully dressed, Zangetsu on his back. "We going?" He asked. "Just as soon as Rangiku's healed." Yoruichi said. After several minutes, I felt completely healed. Not a pain was left in my entire body.

"Thanks Orihime." I said with a smile and tied Haineko to me. "Okay, I'll see you guys later. Good luck." Yoruichi said before flashing off.

"Okay, now one thing to remember is that once you see him bring out the power of the Seal, stay a firm distance away." Urahara said. "1:00 is exactly half an hour from now."

"Yeah yeah we know that." Renji said. "Then I wish you the best of luck." He said and me and the rest began walking for the door.

Orihime grabbed my hand. I looked at her with a surprised face. "I know it hurts. But, I pray that you can make him understand." She flashed a smile and I couldn't help but smile and sigh at the same time.

I gave her a light hug. "Fool, you can't make him understand anything." I laughed and she looked like she was about to say something, but I poked her nose. "See you later. Take care!" I said before sprinting out the door with the others.

With one last look back, and seeing Urahara and Orihime waving, with the rest just watching us, I flashed away with the others, in high hopes of returning with the King's Seal, and hopefully, my Taicho as well.

* * *

That the end of this chapter. Yeah i know this chapter wasn't very action-filled, but the next one is better, i promise. Review if you liked it. I always like to know people appreciate the time and effort i put into this. -Bows-

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	5. So It Begins

* * *

And so the story continues with the big battle! Whoo hoo!! The best part of the movie in my opinion! Hope some of you have seen it by now. Note the major differences in it.

Well, let's just start the story! Yay! Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 5**

I stood on a power line. Eyeing the warehouse. I felt a little nervous about going in. Haineko growled within me, and I simply stared at the location Kusaka had mentioned. It was big with fire escape stairs running down the side I saw.

Taicho was going to be in there. I know he was. How could he not? Kusaka said he was the guest of honor. Meaning you can't have a party without the guest of honor.

Why a warehouse though? What's so special about it? I know for certain Taicho has never been here. I sigh. This mystery is so tiring. I can feel my head ache, and I can feel Haineko growling just by the building's presence.

So now I stand here, staring at the place that will change my life the second I step inside it. If I go in, I may not come out alive. I didn't know what was going to happen when I got in there other than a major fight.

"Rangiku." Renji snapped me out of my staring contest with the building. "You ready?" He asked.

"No. Let's go." I said and jumped off the power line and landed in front of the door. The others landed behind me. 1:00 P.M. was exactly two minutes from now. I struggled to keep the bag I carried on my shoulder. It's content was important.

I threw a glance at Renji, who nodded as I put my hand on the doorknob. I traded glances with Rukia and Ichigo who did the same. My glance returned to the knob. I swallowed roughly and turned it slowly. The tension was killing me.

I felt a little scared actually. But I wouldn't let it get to me, I do this kind of stuff all the time. Although, those other things don't involve me losing either way. If I win, Soul Society executes me, if I lose Kusaka executes me.

Lose-lose situation as they call it. Oh well, I've had a good life. I turned the knob until it went all the way around, I heard a click. Taking it as a sign, I threw the door open.

Nothing happened.

Silence, darkness, and emptiness filled the warehouse. It was nothing but stray boxes and dust everywhere, pillars all around.. We entered with caution. Hands ready to withdraw just in case. Seeing nothing yet, we walked towards the center of the warehouse.

It was real quiet. I suspect we were lied to, as an excuse to get us away from the real battle so we wouldn't interfere. Dammit.

I was about to say no one's here, until I heard a door open a few stories above me.

"Hide!" I hissed and we hid behind the crates that sat in the corner. Why were we hiding? I don't know, I got jumpy. I feel like this entire mission has totally shattered my self confidence. I peaked over the box to see who it was that began walking down the steps.

T-Taicho!

His very presence had froze me where I stood. My eyes trembled as I watched him step down the stairs. He often grimaced, I assumed he hadn't been properly healed of his wounds.

I finally caught a glance of his eyes as he came down the last flight of stairs. They looked so empty and tired. I felt obligated to just tackle him right then. But I held myself down.

A hand appeared at my shoulder. "Rangiku, what do we do?" Ichigo asked. "We stay until we're either found or Kusaka shows." I whispered.

Obviously we were in the right place, because Taicho came.

Taicho.

Just seeing him again brought butterflies to my stomach, I couldn't help but sort of feel... Happy. I haven't seen him since he ran away, which was about a day ago. As I recalled the even I felt my heart sink, that's right.

Ichigo had said he felt bad about leaving a subordinate. But I guess Taicho just said that out of spite. If he really meant it then he wouldn't have ran away from me.

I hugged myself harder to keep from jumping out and attacking him myself. It just hurt to know my own Taicho would run away when I tried to help him. He walked down the last step and towards the middle where we were just at.

"_Ah, Toshiro! You found me. I've been waiting for you." _I threw my gaze to the side to see Kusaka standing there. When did he get there?!

"Kusaka!" Taicho said with wide eyes as he removed his mask. "I knew using Hyourinmaru to wound you would be helpful. I'll bet your wondering how I'm still alive?" Kusaka laughed and took a step closer to Taicho.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Kusaka said and walked to the side to a stone box. "You know how the 13 court guards are like and yet you stay there. Is it for that innocent girl?" He turned to look at Taicho. Momo? Is that who he means?

"Leave Hinamori out of this." Taicho hissed. My heart sank lower. "Oh of course. I know. It's about that lieutenant of yours, isn't it?" Kusaka snickered.

I clenched my fists. Using me and Momo to get to Taicho, how low!

"She has nothing to do with this." Taicho said. "Oh but I think she does, and so does the substitute. And two others." My eyes widened. Does he know we're here?

"What do you mean?" Taicho asked. "I ran into them just yesterday, took a nasty beating from the menos, but I'm sure they're better now." I knew Taicho knew what he was talking about.

"So that was _your_ menos that got to them." I knew it, he did know.

"Not mine, my followers. Speaking of followers. Come on out Matsumoto." Kusaka called and I froze in my place, we all did.

Hesitantly I stood up straight and the others followed my example and stood beside me, and we walked around the crates.

"M-Matsumoto?!" Taicho was baffled, I could see that. I didn't respond, I didn't feel obligated to. "Aha! They've been searching for you this entire time, and I even helped them by telling them to come here." Kusaka laughed and walked in between Taicho and me.

"Where's the King's Seal?" I demanded. "Right here, of course." Kusaka said and dug out a small yellow object with a golden glow. It's light was almost blinding.

"This one little object is going to make my dreams come true." He said, staring at me. I felt small under his gaze.

"Dreams?" Ichigo asked. "Yes." Kusaka said and the Seal began to glow brighter, the light filling the room. So it begins.

"What is the power of the King's Seal, how do you know of it?!" I demanded. I so desperately wanted to know. "Ah ah ah! You'll all know soon enough." He answered calmly.

All of our eyes widened as the room began moving and changing. "Now let's go!" Kusaka began laughing maniacally as the room moved and the entire area transformed. A bright light blinding us all, and I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them... we were all standing on Soukyoku Hill.

"This is the power of the King's Seal. It is able to move time, space and matter into another dimension. All according to the user's desires." Kusaka explained. So that's what happened. The Seal moved us from the Living World to Soukyoku Hill. In short, it makes transportation easy.

"So that means you can use it to transport an enemies attacks before they even hit!" Renji concluded.

"And you can return your body to any shape it was before if you're injured." Rukia added.

"That's right." Kusaka snickered. "Kusaka, that means you..." Taicho started. "Yes, I was transferred to Hueco Mundo and reincarnated." He said.

Urahara was right, he has been in Hueco Mundo, this entire time. Searching for the power of the King's Seal. "I shall now use this Seal to take revenge on Seireitei!" Kusaka said and held his hand with the Seal out to Taicho.

"Toshiro. Cut it! Your bankai should be able to cut the seal!" Kusaka smiled and Taicho's eyes widened. "Cut... the King's Seal?" He murmured.

"Yes! When you do, everything in this world shall evaporate." Kusaka held the Seal above his head and began laughing.

"You're crazy! Power like that is too much to release in this dimension!" I shouted.

We all froze when two familiar shinigami appeared. "Looks like we got here first." Ikkaku! Ayasegawa!

"Indeed Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "Rangiku. You've been a very naughty girl, joining the other side, leaving your Division unauthorized. Most unbecoming, and most ugly." He added. "No point in asking why now, so why don't we just get this party started?" Ikkaku suggested.

"Ikkaku! Stop! You don't under-" I shouted but before I could finish Ikkaku had already launched himself for an attack. "I don't have to!" He said and struck at Kusaka only to have it blocked by... Taicho!!

Ikkaku jumped back. Noted that Taicho was wounded. To counter with that wound means he's serious.

"Why are you doing this Taicho?! Why are you going through such lengths for him?!" I demanded angrily. When did he become so stupid?!

"Stay out of the way!" He hissed, and his breathing was hitched, he was in pain.

Suddenly other shinigami flashed all around us. "That's far enough!" A female commanded. I looked all around me.

Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Komamura walked up from behind Ikkaku. "Taicho." Renji whispered.

"Surrender Hitsugaya." Soi Fon ordered. "And the man behind you. Also Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki and Kurosaki." Komamura added.

Taicho didn't move. "Pathetic." Kusaka said with a laugh.

"Who are you?!" Komamura demanded. "No one of your concern! Cut it Toshiro! Cut the Seal! So that these fools can witness our hate! Our suffering!" Kusaka shouted and held up the Seal which began glowing and the wind got heavy.

"Capture him!" Soi Fon commanded and she and other shinigami ran towards us.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo shouted and used his dark energy blast to stop them and separate them from us.

"Stop!" Renji shouted. "This is wrong! Neither us nor Hitsugaya are the ones you should be attacking, Kusaka is the one doing all of this!" Rukia shouted.

"Is fighting all you know how to do?!" Ichigo demanded. "Shut it substitute! We have our orders as members of the court guards. And two lieutenants from the guards should know by now." Soi Fon shouted.

Renji and me stiffened. "You can't always assume someone has betrayed Soul Society when you don't know the whole truth!" Ichigo growled.

"Enough! If you show any resistance, you'll be killed!" Komamura shouted. The shinigami around us withdrew their Zanpakutos. I expected a fight against Kusaka, not all of Soul Society. I put my hand on Haineko's hilt.

"Halt!" We all heard and we threw our eyes over behind us and all the shinigami except us, Taicho, Kusaka, and the captains bowed before the owner of the voice.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni!" Rukia murmured. Behind Yamamoto Kyouraku came close behind, leaning on Nanao for support. I was overjoyed.

"K-Kyouraku! You're alright!" I exclaimed happily. "Somewhat, but I'll have nightmares if I watch innocent souls be punished." He smiled, tipping his hat at me. I smiled wider.

Yamamoto slammed his cane down to regain all attention. "So you are alive, Kusaka Soujirou." He said.

"'I thought you were killed' right?" Kusaka asked with a smirk. His face pissed me off.

Yamamoto's eyes opened. "The King's Seal gave you new life and raised you in Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto clarified. "Yes, and I have returned." Kusaka said casually.

"With the power of the King's Seal, I shall become King of Soul Society!" He cackled. "K-King of Soul Society?" I whispered. Was he willing to kill all these shinigami just to make his dream a reality?

"How arrogant." Yamamoto said sternly.

Kusaka chuckled and held up the Seal. "You're the ones who're arrogant. So learn your place!" Lifting it above his head, the glow grew brighter.

He was about to move time and space again. I had to act, and act now! Before I could move, Taicho had already struck at him.

Using his own Zanpakuto to block him, Kusaka threw a punch with the hand that held the Seal. Taicho jumped back. "Taicho!" "Hitsugaya!" We began to run for them.

"Stay back Matsumoto!" Taicho shouted and we stopped, I stared at him, his back facing me.

"This is my fight." He said less angrily. "What do you think you're doing Toshiro?!" Kusaka asked, his Zanpakuto still withdrawn. "I never had any intention of joining, from the very start." Taicho responded, forming a protective stance.

I felt my eyes widen. "Didn't he betray the 13 court guards?" Kurotsuchi-Taicho asked. I took this opportunity to yell at him. "Shut up Mayuri! Taicho never intended to betray anyone!" I exclaimed. _Except me. Especially me._ I wanted to say, but the words dare not escape my lips.

"Then why did he attack us?!" Soi Fon asked.

"What will you do Toshiro?! Kill me? Again?!" Kusaka demanded. "I'm just trying to make up for my own crimes." Taicho said and I stiffened. His own crimes?

"And just what is your crime?! Do you expect to make up for it by killing me again?!" Kusaka got angrier. Taicho didn't waste another minute and attacked him. Clashing, blocking, swings, strikes, all over the ground around them. I wanted to jump in but something held me back.

"That's right. Kusaka was a man who originally swore allegiance to Soul Society. And because he and Taicho shared two Zanpakuto, he was killed instead of getting the fame that came with it." I said.

"Yeah, and Hitsugaya thinks it's all his fault." Renji added. It all made sense to me now. "Taicho couldn't bare to kill Kusaka again with his position in the court guards, so he rebelled himself and is trying to finish this on his own." I explained. Several gasps were heard from the crowd around us.

"Even if it means his life." I added.

"So from the very start..." Kusaka said as they clashed again. "That's right." Taicho admitted. "I see, I misunderstood, again." Kusaka said and the Seal began glowing again and thrust Taicho back.

"I'll do this on my own!!" He shouted. We all stared as he summoned up the Seal's true power.

"We have to stop him! He'll destroy us all!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Answer my call! King's Seal!!" He called and the power flowed all around him. "What?!" Taicho hissed. "Since you won't use bankai to cut it, I'll just have to do it myself now!" He said with a wry smile and held out the Seal.

I knew right then what he planned to do. "Renji! Ichigo!" I said and we charged for him. "Matsumoto! Stop!!" Taicho called.

Kusaka then proceeded toss the Seal in the air and used his own Zanpakuto to cut right through it. The Seal's glow grew and the blast that followed knocked the three of us back. "Ichigo! Rangiku! Renji!" Rukia called and ran to us, now on our backs.

The energy was so strong it felt impenetrable, and it grew and swirled around Kusaka.

The wind itself was so strong it made me squint my eyes. "Kusaka!!" Taicho shouted over the roar of the energy, of the Seal.

"So this is the power of the Seal, and now that it's released..." Rukia said. I got up and staggered to my Taicho. I stepped in front of him, Haineko now withdrawn. "M-Matsumoto? Move it! You can't be here!" He shouted.

For some reason, it felt nice to have him yelling at me right now. Even in a situation like this.

He put his hand on my arm but I shook it off. His touch was gentle, yet undeserving. I turned to face him. "Stupid Taicho!" I yelled. It felt good. He glared.

"You didn't have to face this burden alone! You could've shared your pain with us and we would've assisted you to resolve it! Idiot!!" Oh yeah, I was on a role, this was taking off _a lot_ of anger on my part.

"I'm no longer a captain Matsumoto." He said and turned his head to the side. "Don't look away from me!!" I shouted and gave him a good left hook. He took it in the side of his face and fell over.

I just hit my captain! In the face! And boy did it feel good yet wrong at the same time.

"Did you ever consider how I or anyone else felt?! Do you know what it was like to watch you take on this burden alone?!" I demanded. Taicho lifted his upper body and looked at me.

I could probably tell what my face looked like. It was probably all twisted into anger, frustration, sadness, and most of all, depression.

I suddenly felt something wet on my cheeks. I saw Taicho's eyes, and eyes all around me widen. I lifted a hand to my cheek.

I was... crying.

I haven't cried in so many years, I forgot what it was like. All this time I've been wanting to cry, but my eyes wouldn't let it go. But now that I've seen Taicho like this, the tears are slipping away. Haineko was actually weeping.

Taicho watched as I rubbed away the tears. "You see what you do?! You make me, _ME_ of all people cry. In the end I'm weaker than everyone else." I said and couldn't help but smile through a sob.

No matter how many times I wiped them away, the tears kept coming back. I guess it was because I was holding in all this pain for so long that I never actually opened my emotional bottle. I never cried when Gin left, or when Taicho left, or when I saw him last time.

So many memories that hurt caused so many tears to fall from my eyes.

These eyes that have seen so many sad things, and have never spilled a drop of water, are now crying a river of tears.

Taicho wiped the blood form his lips and stood up. "Matsumoto." He murmured as he watched my tears fall, his expression baffled yet soft.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho!" I heard and looked to see shinigami from our division and several others gathered around us. "Taicho!" "Fukutaicho!" "Hitsugaya-Taicho!" "Matsumoto-Fukutaicho!" We heard as they gathered. Ready to take a command.

I couldn't help but smile wider. "Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Take your stance, Matsumoto. He's coming." Taicho whispered.

My gaze flashed to the puff of dust where Kusaka used to be. Wind, and dirt flew everywhere, just swirling constantly around Kusaka until it disappeared and revealed a giant ice dragon.

It spread out it's wings, slammed a clawed hand into the ground, and roared loudly.

"It's finally mine at last! This is the true power of the King's Seal! Magnificent!" The dragon cackled, it was Kusaka's voice. Kusaka was now a giant ice dragon.

We all stared at the giant before us until we all felt a sudden burst of energy and Kenpachi-Taicho burst through us with his Zanpakuto, laughing maniacally, his energy going wild and forming the shape of a skull.

"Yay! Go Ken-Chan go!!" Yachiru shouted gleefully.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted. We all watched as he attacked the dragon with full speed and watched his energy burst through as he clashed into the dragon.

When we could see, he had gone right through the dragon, the enemy totally stiff. As if frozen.

"Tch. Done already? Guess you were all sh-" He was interrupted when Kusaka grabbed Kenpachi's Zanpakuto and ice surrounded the two, we saw nothing but ice that spiked/

"What?!" Renji exclaimed. The ice shattered when Kusaka took off into the air taking Kenpachi, who still held onto his Zanpakuto, with him. He flew over the side and went out into the open. "Your attacks won't work on me!" Kusaka cackled.

Kenpachi just laughed. "You aren't dead yet? Now we're talkin'!" He said as he pulled his Zanpakuto and began clashing with Kusaka. He just blocked with his own arms.

"You're mine!!" Kenpachi shouted. "That's won't work!" Kusaka said and slashed Kenpachi in the shoulder, actually cutting him. Blood gushed out of his shoulder.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru shouted as she watched his blood gush.

Kenpachi coughed up blood and fell. "Ken-Chan!" Yachiru shouted as she ran over the side and jumped after him. "You're in the way!" Kusaka said and threw giant ice spears at them and with a big crack they landed on the ground below.

We changed our gazes to Kusaka as he flew over to a building and stood on it. The building immediately covering in ice.

The ice on his foot spread over the building and the ground surrounding it, his wings growing and spreading wider. The ice of the building towered him to great heights. He cackled again.

His laughing was pissing me off!

"It's just so wonderful! This power is spectacular!" He laughed and lifted his hands towards the heavens. Thunder was heard and two orbs of blue and yellow came flying down from the dark clouds.

The orbs turned their shape into people.

"Those are Kusaka's followers." I said. They landed weakly on Kusaka's shoulders. They looked so beaten up. I assume they attack Urahara's place and got beaten by Orihime and the others.

"What happened?" Kusaka asked, no hint of concern at all. "Don't tell me you ran with your tail between your legs?" He growled. They both bowed apologetically.

"Please, forgive us Kusaka-Sama." The red one said. "Whatever." Kusaka said and covered them both in ice. "What?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He's absorbing their power!" Rukia said.

A white glow covered Kusaka and he roared and the ground shook. "Is he going to transform again?!" I asked.

His ice became spiked and white mist spewed over his sides and the ice spread and spiked into the shape of a giant ice tree. Branches of pure sharp ice. The branches spreading over our heads.

The ice crushing into the ground far behind us and destroying several buildings.

We all started backing away. "Don't be afraid!" Yamamoto called. "We must not fall back, kill the felon Kusaka Soujirou!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said, and that's where it really began.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The second half of the battle is on the sixth chapter, already posted. That's Chapter 6: So it ends. Enjoy it.

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	6. So It Ends

* * *

And so the battle continues! Whooo! How will it end?! How?! Who dies?! Who lives?! Who get's together?! Oh wait, uh, scratch that last part. Um! Just get on with the reading!! Go! Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 6**

Obviously I was given a chance to redeem myself, Renji Ichigo, and Rukia too. Maybe even Taicho. Although I was still sore at him.

Everyone withdrew their Zanpakuto and ran for the ice dragon form of Kusaka. "Let's go, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji!" I said and ran with the others and flashed stepped onto the ice branch above me.

"Matsumoto!" Taicho called, I simply ignored it. Ichigo and the others followed and we ran up the branch.

I watched as others released their Zanpakuto, Byakuya being the first.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." He said and his blade dissolved into thousands of cherry blossoms that flew over and crashed into the ice that just emerged. Renji followed after his Taicho.

"Horeo, Zabimaru!!" He shouted and Zabimaru extended towards Kusaka's head. Kusaka simply grabbed it and pulled Renji toward him. He fell to the ground. "Renji!" I shouted.

Shingami appeared around his head. He simply cackled again. "Beat it!" He shouted and used a blast of his energy to blow them away, destroying some of the ice branches in the process.

The branch me and the others were on, crumbled under our feet and we fell to the ground below us. I ran over to Renji. "You okay?" I asked. "Dammit!" He shouted. "That hurt!" He cursed. I rolled my eyes, he was fine.

We looked up and saw a great big purple dome forming over Kusaka. "Has he released all of the Seal's powers?" Rukia asked.

"No, the Seal is going berserk." Kurotsuchi said as he and Nemu appeared behind us. "W-What'd you say?!" I asked.

"The reiatsu of the Seal is growing stronger and larger. At this rate the Seal will cover and destroy all of Seireitei. "D-Destroy?" Ichigo choked.

I clenched my teeth, that's a bit much isn't it? Didn't Kusaka say he wanted to be king of Soul Society? Not destroy it?

"The King's Seal is an otherworldly weapon that can fully manipulate time, space, and matter in an area." Kurotsuchi explained. "Yeah, we know that already." Renji barked.

"I'll bet you don't know that in an area like this, the user actually becomes god." He sneered.

We all stiffened. Not king, but god!

"Elimination and rebirth are trivial to him now. But since Kusaka has yet to master bankai, using it to do that much is near impossible." He explained.

"In other words. We're in the most dangerous state imaginable!" Renji scoffed.

Suddenly a bunch of ice pieces that recently crumbled fell on top of us. Kurotsuchi and Nemu, being the cowards they are, jumped back and away. The ice was so heavy and huge it hurt. I tasted the blood in my mouth and knew I was hurt even before I felt it.

"Matsumoto!" I heard and the ice crumbled on top of me was removed. "Matsumoto." I heard again and I was being lifted. I groaned loudly and opened my eyes. Taicho was the one holding me.

"T-Taicho." I groaned. "Are you alright?" He asked. I removed myself from his grasp. "I'm fine. What about Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji?" I asked.

We got up and looked around. "Hey! You guys okay?!" Renji's voice called. "Renji! We're fine! Are you?!" I called. "Yeah! But take a look around!" Renji called.

I looked above and gasped. The sky was purple and there was a giant broken building towering over us. That's why the ice fell. The tall towers reaching great heights.

"W-What is that?" I asked. Renji appeared by me. "It's Kusaka's castle I think. We're trapped within it's spiritual walls now." That's why the sky is purple, we're within the barrier.

"What should we do?" I asked. "How should I know?" Renji asked. "Hey!" Ichigo said and he and Rukia appeared by us.

"Ichigo!!" We heard and Yoruichi and Soi Fon flash stepped on top of an ice boulder. "Yoruichi-San!" I called.

"Every second counts, the Captain-Commander is preventing this dimension from spreading any further. We have to kill Kusaka while he's doing that." Yoruichi explained.

"But how?!" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to climb up there." Soi Fon said simply. "Then we'll break down the center tower." Yoruichi added.

"We must do it now while he can't move." Soi Fon said. "Okay." I agreed.

"Wait a second!!" My gaze shot behind us and Ikkaku and Yumichika were there. I groaned. "We finally got a real party goin', I don't wanna be left out." Ikkaku smirked.

"Naturally I won't as well. It's not befitting." Yumichika said.

Ichigo smirked as well. We all heard Kusaka roar and returned our gaze to the tower.

"It's begun." Yoruichi said. A blast from the tower came next and a bunch of hollows escaped the blast. "Hollow?" I said lowly. "Don't worry, leave them to us! Just go!" Yoruichi said and she and Soi Fon leapt off the ice and towards the hollows. Soi Fon leaving her coat behind.

"Let's go Soi Fon!" Yoruichi said. "Yes, sir!" Soi Fon said. Together they called, "Shunkou!" And the sleeves of their shirts disappeared as their reiatsu flowed on their arms and shoulders.

They leapt into the large group of hollow and began eliminating hollows.

"We head for the top!" I said. "Yup!" Ichigo said beside me. I then suddenly remembered something. Something really important.

"Taicho!" I said and looked over to him, I caught his attention instantly. I put on a great big smile, and bug in the bag that I still had on my shoulder. It was a burden, but helpful.

I pulled out the item I've cherished for a little while now.

"Here." I said and held out his captain's coat. I heard him catch his breath and his eyes widened at the clothing. I saw him look down, and then back up again to my face. I nodded with a smile.

He took the coat and put it on, fastening Hyourinmaru to his back.

"Matsumoto." He murmured. His back now facing me. "Yes sir?" I asked. He turned his head and I caught glimpse of his eye. "Thank you. Watch my back." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir!" I said and gave a salute. I saw him roll his eyes and smile a little. "Let's go!!" He said and we were running again.

"Split into two groups!" Taicho commanded. "Ichigo, you Rukia and Renji go!" I said. "Right, let's go guys!" Ichigo said and they ran off to the side.

"Aww! This means I'm with you two again!" I groaned out loud. Ikkaku cursed under his breath. "Shut it..." He said. We ran up the path until we reached the wall and began flash stepping up the walls giant bricks grabbing hold and hoisting ourselves up.

We went about half way when a giant hollow spotted us. "She's here!" Taicho sid and leapt off the wall, withdrawing Hyourinmaru and using it's shikai to fend off a blast she hurled at us.

I could see in the distance, Yoruichi and Soi Fon running up the hollow's arms and killing off the stray hollow around. I saw them land in front of the hollow and she began hurling fire blasts at Yoruichi, of course she flashed out of their path.

"Soi Fon! Now!" She called. "Leave it to me!" I watched as Soi Fon charged for the hollow and flashed to the hollow's chest.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu! Suzumebachi!" She called and her Zanpakuto appeared at her right arm and finger, she then made the first strike. The hornet's crest appeared where she struck.

"The second fatal blow!!" She said and hit the same mark a second time. She flashed to the front of the hollow with her back to it. The hollow's chest crumbled and broke.

"Did she kill it?" I asked lowly. I watched as the hollow crumble... and then immediately reformed.

"Super fast healing abilities?!" I exclaimed.

Ikkaku leapt up and cut through an energy blast the same hollow through when I wasn't looking and a second one crashed to the level I stood on and I fell with a scream. "Matsumoto!" Taicho called and flashed to my side.

Suddenly, below the tower, a giant blast of energy seeped through and raised to our level. We were about half way up.

"What? This thing can move now?!" I asked. "No, this reiatsu belongs to..." Ikkaku said with a wide grin and we heard maniacal cackling. "Kenpachi." We all said together.

"Aha!! Freakin' awesome!!" He shouted. "Yay! Go Ken-Chan!" Yachiru said from his shoulder.

We watched as he released all his reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and struck the tower and cut right through it, causing it to split and causing us to move higher.

We finally reached the top and gasped. Menos were crawling all over the top.

"He can even control the menos too." I murmured. Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia jumped to our side then. "You guys made it." I said. "Yeah." Renji said, he was in bankai.

The menos began spitting out energy blasts.

"Bankai!!" Taicho shouted and grew ice wings and cut through the blasts. Ikkaku then ran to cut through the smaller hollows. Yumichika released his Zanpakuto and cut through the low hollow.

"Haineko!" I shouted and cut through a menos. I landed on the ground and stared up at the ice tower in which Kusaka was at the top of.

"We're almost there! We just have to get past this area!" I said and began running through the hollows, cutting down what I could as I went by.

"Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia released. "Tsugi no mai!" She called. "Hakuren!"

The blast she made created a path for us all to run through. But as we ran, the hollows reappeared. Only to be cut again by me and Ichigo. This was pointless!

We were doing nothing but wasting energy! We needed to create a pathway so that at least one of us can get to the top of the tower! I've got it!

"Ichigo!" Called and his head snapped in my direction. "If we create a pathway for you, do you think you can use your Getsuga Tenshou to make it to the top of the tower?" I asked. "What're you saying Matsumoto?" Taicho asked.

"If Ikkaku, Yumichika and I combine our attacks, we might be able to open up a pathway for you to get through. But you'll have to get there in less than a moment." I explained.

"But..." Taicho started. "I like her plan!" Ikkaku said with a large grin.

"But I think I'll open up that pathway by myself!" He said and twirled his released Zanpakuto. "You gonna use it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

"Yup!" He said. "Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-Taicho, don't you tell anyone you saw this!" His said.

"Bankai!!" He called and his red reiatsu spewed out of him and around. When we saw him, he had gigantic weapons in his hands and above his head. "Ryuumon Houzukimaru!!" He said.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted and cut through about four menos. "Zabimaru!!" Renji yelled and rammed it into hollows. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia froze some hollow too.

Yet they returned again and this time it looked like they multiplied. "Damn!" I cursed. They all attacked us only to be blocked by rows of pink spears or something.

"B-Byakuya!" I said and he stood several feet from us.

"Try to stay focused. The strain is taking toll on Captain-Commander and everyone outside." He informed.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya-Taicho. Hurry." Byakuya said. "Right!" We both nodded.

"Renji." Ichigo said. "Yeah!" He grunted with a smile.

"Senkai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said and the spears all turned to thousands and thousand of cherry blossoms and covered all the hollows.

Ikkaku had his own handful of hollows outside.

Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji shouted and extended Zabimaru again which sent a red blast of reiatsu at hollows.

Taicho took this opportunity and flew off through the path that opened up. I hurried through the path too. I looked back and Ichigo had put on his hollow mask and sped through the path and up the tower alongside Taicho.

I stopped at the bottom and watched as they both sped up the tower. Kusaka sent ice dragons towards them. Ichigo simply sped and dodged them. Taicho however eliminated them.

"Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!!" He shouted and I saw the _real_ Hyourinmaru fly and clash into the fake dragons.

I stared in aw as I watched Ichigo clash into the burst of energy form Kusaka's mouth and fought against it. Hyourinmaru broke through and wrapped around Kusaka's shoulders and then bit into Kusaka's neck.

Kusaka attempted to move time and space. "Ichigo!" I shouted.

Ichigo then appeared above Kusaka's head and stabbed Zangetsu into Kusaka's head. "Getsuga Tenshou!!" He shouted and the black and red reiatsu cut through the dragon, Hyourinmaru flashed off before it could hit him.

I watched as all the hollow around me froze. The Seal's reiatsu faded and the tower began to break at the top. Kusaka's ice body was falling apart.

A light shot up from the top and opened a hole in the dome and the hole grew to undo the dimension. "You did it, Ichigo." I murmured.

Taicho floated down, Hyourinmaru's wings breaking off his back and he fell onto his feet beside Ichigo.

I took this moment and hopped up there to see what was going on. As I reached the top, I noted that Kusaka was no longer in an ice body, but back to his regular body.

"Matsumoto. Stay back." Taicho commanded. "Yes, sir." I said and watched.

"Go. Toshiro." Ichigo said.

Taicho held out Hyourinmaru in an attacking stance. Kusaka was breathing heavily and looked up at Taicho. "Hitsugaya..." He grumbled.

"Let's finish this." He said. Kusaka mirrored Taicho's stance. "Yeah, let's." He smiled.

Ichigo appeared at my side again. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before charging to one another, lifting their Zanpakuto to strike.

I saw the two stab at each other and watched as the two Hyourinmaru slid against each other and fused together. The next thing I knew, they were huddled together. I could see blood seeping through Taicho's coat. He's hurt!

I should've moved to him, but Ichigo's presence kept me still. Maybe that's why he came to me.

I saw Kusaka's Hyourinmaru fall to the ground, cracked and broken. The sun began to seep through the gloomy clouds.

"Y-You're a genius after all." Kusaka said with a bloody smile. "You've tried to kill me twice. But I won't die. My existence will continue." He said and began fading away. I thought he was just being hysterical.

Taicho finally got to say his last words to him. "Kusaka... We'll always be friends." He murmured and Kusaka smiled wider.

"But... what if... I try to kill you again?" Kusaka asked and faded away, the Seal fell from the heavens in front of me. "We'll still be friends." Taicho answered.

I stepped forward and picked it up, for the very first time. "Something so small..." I whispered. I had gone through such trouble and suffering for this one little thing. Yet it held so much power. No wonder the Royal Family was so protective of it.

I glanced up at Taicho. He just stood there. So I decided to walk up to him. I slowly approached him.

"Thank you, Matsumoto, Kurosaki." I heard and stopped. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll bet he regretted what he did." I said. Taicho turned to me with a baffled expression. I tossed the Seal to him.

"But you know, he got to finish his fight with you. As long as we live, there will be times when we can't agree with others. But you have to think about how that'll effect your life." I said.

Haineko purred within me, she knew I was right.

Taicho lifted the seal and stared at it. I went on.

"He came back to life and came on his own free will, he wanted to fight. Not because he was told to, but to finish his own personal quarrel with you. So that's okay, right? Even though the result was total chaos?" I said with a big smile.

In turn, Taicho actually laughed. It wasn't a simple chuckle, but a hearty laugh, which was rare.

"Let's go back, Taicho." I said. His looked down with his eyes closed and smiled widely. "Right." He said and began walking to the edge. "Come on, Matsumoto, Kurosaki." He called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir!" I said and ran to catch up.

Yup, I felt totally whole now. In pain but whole. Taicho never really betrayed me. He just separated himself so that he could solve this without getting others hurt.

I can understand. I would've accepted better if he had told me. But oh well. He's home now, and I feel totally at peace now.

Now that my other half has finally come back to me. Not that I'd say that aloud of course! Aha!

* * *

That's it! Done! Finitto! The end! Sayonara! Just kidding. There's still one more chapter. The grande finale, the conclusion, the end, the last words! All that jazz! Well, review your opinion on it. I'd love to hear it. No flames though if you please.

I hope to see you in the next and last chapter of this story. -Bows-

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	7. Epilogue: Refusing The Truth

* * *

Y'ello!! Welcome to the final chapter of Refusing The Truth. I know it's sad, but all stories have to end eventually. But never fear. There will be more HitsuMatsu in the near future.

I would like to announce there is one more couple than i had intended in this final chapter and i hope you don't mind who it is. I won't say who though. Tee hee. Anyway, i hope you found this story to be as good as the actual movie, i worked hard on it.

I pray you enjoy these last moments. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Refusing The Truth**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Final Chapter**

I awoke to a bright room that had white all over. The light above me made it difficult to keep my eyes open. I groaned.

"Ah, I see you're awake Matsumoto-San." I looked over and Unohana was at my side, reading over a clipboard. "Unohana-San." I mumbled. I sounded like a croaky old woman. Yuck.

"Good news, your not dead!" Ikkaku said as he entered my room, I huffed. "No, but you will be in a second." I said with a smile and I tried sitting up. I managed to sit up, but then lean against the headboard for support. "Ooh! Scary!" He said sarcastically. "Hey, you better be nice or I tell someone your dirty little secret." I threatened.

Ikkaku froze. He knew I was talking about his bankai. "Ooh, she got you there Ikkaku, better do as she says." Yumichika said as he walked in. "Hiya Matsumoto." He greeted.

"Hey." I said. Ikkaku grumbled. "Last time I ever show you anything. Holding it over my head like that. How low!" He grunted.

"It's not as low as hiding it when you should be proud, it takes a lot to defeat a monster like that." I used code words to keep Unohana from understanding what I was talking about. "Well, I'd love to gloat about it, but that would mean cutting off my arm." He responded.

I understood that serving under Kenpachi was what he wanted, and I respected that. If I achieved bankai, I'd want to stay under Taicho too.

Speaking of Taicho...

"So what's happened? How bad am I?" I asked. I'll ask about Taicho in a second, better see how bad I was first.

"You're perfectly fine. When that ice block fell on you, it simply fractured a couple bones in your spine, but it was easy to fix. Although I recommend you don't take part in serious movements." She explained.

"How about everyone else?" I asked. "Everyone in Soul Society is perfectly fine, except for some members in 11th Division, but that's what they get for foolishly running off into a giant group of menos." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, that's how we strengthen ourselves! We take pride in wounding ourselves!" Ikkaku argued.

I rolled my eyes, nothing's changed, so why should I expect them to.

"So am I free to go?" I asked. Unohana looked back at the clipboard. "Of course, just take it easy, and- Oh! By the way, I don't recommend going to find Hitsugaya-Taicho either." She said.

"Why not?" I asked. Was he...

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that he's disappeared. Nobody can find him. But don't worry, he'll be back." She assured. I was confused. "How do you know? How do you know he didn't run off again?" Ikkaku asked. I snarled at him, it was a warning. He immediately understood it.

"I know because he came by earlier." She said, my eyes snapped up to look into her content face.

"Madarame, isn't Zaraki-Taicho looking for you and Ayasegawa?" She asked, turning towards them with a smile. "Huh? I don't think-Ow!" Ikkaku groaned, Yumichika had elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Uh, that's right, I do remember Kusajishi-Fukutaicho calling for us. C'mon Ikkaku!" Yumichika said, dragging Ikkaku out by the back of his collar. "H-Hey! Yumichika!!" He growled. When they were gone and the door was closed, Unohana turned back to me.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho came by this morning. Asking about your condition. I told him you were just fine, and you'd wake up anytime now. You've been unconscious for four days." Four days?! I don't even remember going to sleep! I only remember following Taicho off the ice tower!

"Four days?" I mouthed. She nodded. "Yes, apparently you had collapsed from loss of blood after Kusaka was destroyed. Hitsugaya-Taicho and Kurosaki-san carried you in." She explained.

I still don't remember. "It's natural if you don't remember, Hitsugaya-Taicho also mentioned you hit your head when you passed out." Okay, that explained the memory loss, and the headache.

"So Hitsugaya-Taicho came by this morning and checked up on you. He even sat down and watched you for a few minutes. I left the room, but I know he was talking to you. I don't know what he said, but I could hear him from the other room. It was very healthy for you, to hear his voice." It was healthy sure, but I don't even remember hearing it.

"Anyway, after spending time by your side, he left and asked me to give this to you." She removed something from the clipboard and handed it to me. I stared at it. It was a piece of paper folded in half.

A million questions filled my head, but I could only narrow them down to one.

"So he just handed this to you, and told you to give it to me?" I asked. "Yes, I didn't read it. It's none of my business. But I'm assuming it's a request note for you." She said and handed it out further to me. I hesitantly took it.

Taicho wasn't exactly one for passing notes. Unless it was paperwork notes.

I stared at the paper. It had _'Matsumoto'_ written on the center of the folded side, with Taicho's handwriting. I opened it slowly.

'_Matsumoto,_

_Please don't think suspicious of me, but I'd like to request your presence at the 10__th__ Division training ground at 3:45 P.M. this afternoon. I'll be waiting._

_Hitsugaya.'_

I stared at the letter. It was a request note. But not one of those forms that captains have when requesting subordinates. It was just a blank sheet of paper, with Taicho's handwriting. Normally if he requested people, he'd sign them on request forms. But not today.

I smiled. This meant he wanted to see me.

I looked to Unohana. She was standing there, smiling. She put the clipboard down and went to her drawers. She pulled out a box and gently placed on the bed beside me.

"In there are your clothes, Isane washed them and sewed them up for you. And Haineko is in the other room, it's completely fine. And clean too." That was a relief. Only thing worse than a broken Zanpakuto was a dirty one.

Hey, Haineko is a hellcat. Cats like to be clean.

I opened the box and took out my clothes, my scarf falling onto my lap. I slowly got out of the bed, wincing when my back began to ache a little.

"If your back hurts too much, I could always give you another examination." Unohana offered.

I shook my head. "It's not necessary, it only hurts from being so stiff." I assured. She nodded. "Well, you go ahead and get dressed, I'm going to attend the guest outside." Unohana said.

She left the room before I could ask who the guest was. My mind was so hazy that I couldn't remember whose reiatsu I was feeling right now.

I put the thought into the back of my mind. I grabbed my hakama first. I slipped them on in a flash and then tied the knot to keep them secure.

I slipped off the white kimono Unohana must've put on me and put on my shirt. After making sure my clothes were presentable and I hadn't accidentally put anything on backwards. I put on my scarf.

Thankfully there was a full-length mirror in here, I didn't know why though. I looked at myself in the mirror.

The clothes were looking good. But my hair!

It looked like a freakin' haystack! I can't meet anyone with hair like this! And my eyes! I have bags under them! I looked like a woman who has never seen makeup in her life!

I looked up at the clock on the wall. 2:57 P.M. I still had time. I looked around the room. Hopefully Unohana kept a hairbrush at least somewhere.

I looked on the counters and saw nothing. So I dug in the drawers for something that could at least pose as a hairbrush. Nothing!

I looked in the cabinet above. Ah ha! Found one. Thank god!

I hurried back to the mirror and began brushing out the knots and tangles in my beautiful hair. At first it was damn near impossible to get all these knots out. But after working some of the major tangles, I managed to get my hair back to it's usual shine and softness.

I smiled. Now my hair was presentable. But what about my face? I can't walk around looking like a pale old lady!

I took the brush and put it back into the cabinet. I dug through the cabinet. No makeup.

I went to a set of drawers by the door. Bingo! It was makeup, but not Soul Society makeup. I guess that Hanataro kid brought makeup back for Unohana when he went to the living realm.

I took out the small bag and went back to the mirror. I didn't need to look like a supermodel, I just needed to look like my usual self.

I took out some eye shadow and began spreading it over my eyelids. The color was perfect to match my skin tone. After putting on a little, the bags vanished. I smiled.

I then took some blush and brushed it over my cheeks to give them my natural pink color. Now I didn't look like an old lady. Now I looked like me. I smiled widely and put the makeup back into the bag, the humans had very interesting cosmetics.

I slipped the bag back into the drawer, where it was before I moved it, and closed the drawer. Normally I wasn't so desperate for makeup, but with my current facial appearance, I would've scared a bear. I didn't understand why Unohana or Ikkaku didn't say anything.

Oh well, point was, I looked like my normal self again. Hopefully by the end of the day, I wouldn't need makeup to look normal.

I went back to the mirror and double checked me. Clothes were good, hair was perfect, face was beautiful as usual. I was ready to see anyone now.

_**Why don't you just admit you went through all that trouble to appear to Hitsugaya?**_ Haineko grumbled.

"I did not! I don't want to appear to anyone looking like a bird's nest!" I growled.

_**Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. **_Haineko said. I grunted.

"Why would I go through trouble to look nice in front of Taicho? I simply didn't want to appear a mess." I assured.

_**Yeah, and I'm a heavenly being like Hyourinmaru.**_ Haineko said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I only wanted to appear normal, nothing more. You don't know what Taicho wants to meet with me about any more than I do." I said.

_**Doesn't matter does it?**_ I would've answered that, but a knock came to th door.

I looked once more into the mirror and did a quick twirl. Everything was good. "Come in." I called softly.

"Matsumoto-san?" I heard a shy voice say as the door opened. It was Momo. "Momo, I already told you it was okay to call me Rangiku." I said and she nervously stepped in.

She laughed weakly. "Rangiku." She corrected herself.

We stood in silence for a couple seconds. "So how are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine. My back is a little sore but I'll get over it." I waved a hand to dismiss the topic.

"I'm glad to hear it. Uh, that your doing well!" She said nervously.

"It's fine Momo. Was there something I could do for you?" I asked. "Oh! Uh... Actually I was wondering if you've seen Shiro-Chan?" She asked lowly. I looked over to the counter where I put down the note Taicho left for me and put my hand over it. I made it look like I was just leaning on the counter casually. I was a sly one.

"Actually no, I haven't. I just woke up a few minutes ago." I answered casually.

"You just woke up and you look so beautiful? Talk about beauty sleep." She said, amazed. I sweat dropped and laughed a nervous laugh. Talk about gullible.

But I couldn't exactly say I just dug through the room for makeup, or that I was about to meet Taicho.

"So, what was it you wanted Taicho for?" I asked. She looked towards the ground and fidgeted a little. "If your uncomfortable with answering, I understand." I said after she got silent.

"N-No! That's not it. It's just hard to find the right words to explain." She said and began twirling her fingers. I held out my hand for the bed, offering her to sit down. She slowly walked to it and plopped down. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Now, what is it your trying to say?" I asked. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, I wanted to find Shiro and talk to him about a couple things. Mostly about Izuru." She said nervously. Izuru? What does he have to do with anything? Unless...

I gasped. "You have a thing for Kira?!" I shrieked. "Shh!" She urged. I covered my mouth. "Sorry." I whispered. Her face went red and she stared at her feet.

"I don't know what to do. Izuru was the first thing I saw when I woke up, and ever since he and I have been hanging out and hardly leaving each others' side. I felt happy with him. After all, he was a good friend at the academy." She began to smile.

The only thing about Kira I knew really well was that he was a good drinker. I'd drink with him any day.

"Then again, I've known Shiro ever since we were kids. We grew up with one another and I feel like he's my little brother. But Izuru makes me feel like a real woman, not Bedwetter Momo." She laughed and I couldn't help but snicker at Taicho's nickname for her.

"Anyway. Izuru and Shiro are really important to me, but I don't know which is more important. My childhood fried, or a guy I've known since the academy." She went back to staring at her feet.

I sighed. "Momo..." I started. I wanted to put this as gently as possible. "Taicho really cares for you, you know that. And Kira does too. But if I know my Taicho, he isn't really about relationships. But Kira. Whenever I drink with him, he's always mentioning you." I said. Her eyes flashed to me.

"He does?" She asked, surprised. "Yup, he always says something like how pretty you are, or how sweet you are, or how he loves the way you're always trying." I was lying about a couple things, but it was mostly true. Mostly.

Her face was red and a smile was on her face. "And I know Kira really likes you. So my advice to you is get closure with Taicho, and go and confess to Izuru." I said with a smile.

I was actually surprised by Momo though. I was scared she'd be hung over Aizen the rest of her life. I guess she finally realized Aizen was gone and never coming back.

I felt right not to ask about her feeling towards Aizen at the moment.

"You're right." She said. "I love Shiro. But more like a brother. Izuru is actually more than a brother to me. He's like, how Aizen-Taicho used to be." I froze, please Momo, don't start crying.

"I mean I know everyone thinks I was in love with Taicho, but I was only in love with his character. He was admirable. I'm not looking to Izuru as a replacement, I'm looking to Izuru as a new beginning. So that I can find a way to heal, and start again." She closed her eyes.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're thinking that way Momo. And I'm really happy for you. But what're you still doing here?" I asked.

"Huh?" She mumbled, looking up at me. I pushed her to her feet. "C'mon! Go! You have to go confess to Izuru! Go!" I laughed and pushed her to the door. "B-But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She said as I pushed.

"Are you kidding?! He'd never turn you down, he bites his own head off if he yells at you, he won't turn you down!" I giggled. I managed to get her to the door. I stopped pushing and she put her hand on the handle. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "I just remembered." She said and turned to me, with a great big smile.

"Thank you. For saving Shiro-chan. Rangiku." She said and bowed. Before I could answer, she turned and scurried out the door.

"Strange girl." I laughed. "Izuru will have a fun time dating that!" I giggled and looked at the clock.

3:29 P.M.

"Oh my god! I gotta get going!" I shrieked and ran out the door, almost crashing through it because I barely managed to open it before running through it.

"Thanks so much Unohana!" I shouted as I zoomed through the office and out of the Division.I ran through the Seireitei in a hurry. Taicho never did take well to tardiness, even though I was late for work every day.

A couple of shinigami greeted me and I would give them a simple hello. I didn't have time for any polite greetings. I had to meet Taicho.

On the way there I couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to discuss. Was it to talk about Kusaka or something? If it was something like that, I would be flattered. That he requested me personally to meet with him and talk about it.

* * *

I made back to the 10th Division in about six minutes. No sign of Taicho's reiatsu yet.

I went into the office for the first time in days. I inhaled the sweet aroma that filled the room, it smelled of memories. Every single item and inch of this room shared a different memory. Like the couch, how many memories could I count with that?

Or Taicho's desk. I remember how I was drunk one night and accidentally mistaken the desk for the couch. The most of that I could remember was Taicho screaming something about ink. He was really mad for about a week.

I let out a small chuckle. Looking at this room, I feel more appreciative about my time with Taicho, and my relationship to him. Even though we have a weird one.

Or at least, we had one.

I wasn't sure exactly how our relationship was at the moment. I mean, a lot has happened to the both of us, and I can't forget the fact that he left me twice, once involved leaving me on the verge of death.

I folded my arms closely to me. I hated thinking about that. It hurt more than when Gin left. For some reason, I began to compare Taicho to Gin.

Gin always left without a word. Then one day Taicho picked up his habit. I asked before and I'll ask again. Why is it everyone leaves me behind without saying a word?

I sighed. How stupid. I'm thinking about this again. I shouldn't be. It's over and done. The end.

Still. I can't help but feel like this hurts more than it should. I mean, in the beginning, I was so determined to find him. But now, I hate myself for starting to feel like I shouldn't have bothered.

"Matsumoto?" I heard and immediately froze. There it was, his presence, the very feel of it made me freeze, not just his voice. Soft as it was.

I turned around and Taicho was standing in the doorway. I smiled. "Hey Taicho. I thought you were going to the training grounds?" I asked. He just stood with an unreadable expression.

"I was on my way when I saw the door open." He murmured. The silence between us was awkward, like the first day we met as Taicho and Fukutaicho. The smile returned. I finally managed to break the silence.

"So what'd you wanna meet me about? What's the big secret?" I asked. His gaze dropped to the floor. "I actually wanted your company." He said and my head snapped up. He wanted my company?

"I know things have been really uncomfortable for you, and I made a huge mistake. But I was hoping you could forgive me long enough to accompany me somewhere." He said.

I felt as if my whole body had frozen over in an ice cube. He asked me of all people to go with him somewhere?

"Uh, sure. Where is it you want to go?" I asked. His expression turned grave. "Just follow me." He said and turned to walk out of the office. I jogged to catch up to him.

I wondered where it was he wanted me to go with him to. Was it some place secret? My mind began to wander to scenarios that would never happen in a million years. Like him suddenly stopping and saying I was the woman of his dreams.

Yeah right! Like that's ever happen.

Still, I couldn't stop the scenarios from running through my mind. I wasn't even aware we had reached our destination until I ran into his back as he stopped.

"Matsumoto." He didn't turn or anything, but I knew he wanted my immediate attention.

"Yes sir?" I said barely louder than a whisper. I took the silence as an opportunity to scan the area we just came into. We were in a cemetery. Why, I don't know. I supposed Taicho felt it necessary to visit someone.

"Matsumoto, I hoped you wouldn't mind visiting a grave with me. You're the only person I trust enough right now to be with me in a place like this." He explained and continued walking. We went through the cemetery in silence until we reached a grave.

This grave was old looking, and it had a cloak folded on the ground in front of it. I payed my respects to this unknown person and put my hands together to pray.

"Thank you Matsumoto." Taicho murmured. I wasn't sure if it was for coming with him or praying for this person. I sort of thought it was a little of both.

I stared at the tombstone. I could make out the markings engraved in it. It read a name.

I squinted to look closer. I let out an inaudible gasp. It was Kusaka's grave.

"Yes Matsumoto, this is the grave of Kusaka Soujiro. I've asked you to come with me because I trust you, and I felt you would help me find the strength to visit." I felt really surprised, was Taicho really saying this stuff? He never sounded so... so vulnerable.

"I... I'm honored you feel that way sir." I managed. His face looked so sad, even from my angle.

I watched as he reached inside his robe, and pulled out the broken Hyourinmaru that was Kusaka's. He gently placed it on top of the folded cloak and stood straight. Putting his hands together, and praying for a silent minute.

"Goodbye, Kusaka." I heard him whisper. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I didn't know why.

"Matsumoto." I snapped out of my guilt thought. "Y-Yes sir?" I asked. "I know things have been crazy and I am sorry. I'd also like to thank you. For everything." He said as he straightened his uniform. I smiled.

"Not a problem Taicho. It's a Fukutaicho's duty to watch her Taicho's back, no matter what!" I laughed and held up a fist. He just sighed but I detected a smile in there.

"Let's get back." He said and turned to walk out of the cemetery. I frowned. "Aw! We're going back to work now? Why don't we ditch and go to this nice onsen nearby, my treat!" I offered.

"You can go by yourself." He said sternly. I pouted. "Aw come on Taicho. It wouldn't be any fun without you. Your no fun Taicho!" He stopped.

I didn't see it coming, I swear I didn't. He took me by surprise. I would've never imagined he'd do it in my entire lifetime.

He had flashed in front of me, and pressed his lips to mine. For no reason I saw. I felt my eyes widen, and my vision shook.

My Taicho... was kissing me!!

Haineko was pretty satisfied and purred softly within me. I couldn't help it. My senses and thoughts of pure passion and feminine nature took over my thoughts as I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and his hands climbed up my back, sending shivers and electro shocks all through my body.

I wasn't dreaming at all when I heard him groan incoherently. This was really happening. I knew it was. It felt all to real, yet surreal at the same time.

Taicho wasn't such a bad kisser either. He needed practice though. Lots of it, but not as much as some of the other men in Soul Society. I'd say he was a good 6 on a scale of 1 to 10.

I felt my heart wrench when he pulled away. I didn't let go of his shoulders though. I was afraid if I did that this blissful dream would end and I'd wake up for real in the hospital bed.

I stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes. Everyone always said they were abnormal, I said they were as precious as jewel shining in the sunlight. Those eyes were so lovely I drowned in them. Watching as he covered them every few seconds to blink.

"T-Taicho..." I whispered. I swear I wasn't expecting him to do that. Although it was one of those scenarios I thought about on the way here.

He stared with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I would've teased had I not been shocked by his own actions. His face was full of something, I couldn't tell.

It was almost unreadable. I could only catch the emotions of completeness and happiness in his face.

My reflection, in his perfect eyes, showed my face giving off the exact same expression. I smiled. He did too.

I took a chance and hugged his shoulders close to me and put my head on his shoulder, having to bend just a bit. I was still taller than him you know. I breathed in his scent. It was the exact same I could smell whenever I hugged him before.

That wonderful scent that would always intoxicate me for a just a few moments was allowing me to hold it in my arms. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

"Rangiku..." I heard him whisper my name. To be honest, that was the first time he had ever addressed me by my first name. It was always Matsumoto. But hearing him say my name made my heart flutter and dance in my chest.

Suddenly all my worries and thoughts about the recent events we had gone through vanished from my mind completely.

I now knew how my Taicho felt about me. And he knew how I felt about him. I didn't care if he left me those times, he came back to me. And this time, I'll make sure he stays.

Because he has managed to open the emotional bottle I've had sealed tightly all these years. A bottle not even Gin could open. This one man managed to make tears fall from my eyes. Tears that have not fallen from these eyes in over a hundred years.

Holding him like this, I felt those tears begin to return to my eyes. I felt so happy right now, I wanted to stay like this forever.

I couldn't hold back the words that touched my lips and begged to come out. I just couldn't, they threatened to choke me if I didn't say them now while I had the chance.

"I love you, Taicho." I whispered. At last I finally managed to figure out what my feelings towards Taicho was, and why I was in such pain before.

It was because I love him, and I'd do anything to keep him with me, forever.

"I love you too, Rangiku." He murmured in my ear. I couldn't help but let out a couple of tears of joy. My eyes closed as I snuggled into him more. He was so warm despite him being so icy all the time. "Now who's no fun?" He asked. i giggled so hard my sides hurt.

All this time I was refusing the truth. Always doubting my feelings and surfacing ones that didn't show me or others how I really felt.

But now I don't have to anymore. I can let them all out. I can accept the truth. And I can share it all with him, Hitsugaya Toshiro, for the rest of eternity.

I shall never refuse the truth again...

_The End._

* * *

There you have it. I took the DiamondDust Rebellion, wrote it in Rangiku's perspective, and transformed it into a masterpiece of pure joy for all HitsuMatsu fans. I for one don't like Momo, but if she had to be coupled with someone, it has to be Izuru.

Well, that's the end of this story. But don't worry, you'll see them again in my other stories. As long as Toshiro and Rangiku exist, I shall carry on the duty of writing comedy/love stories about them! Don't you worry! Yeah!

So, this being the end, I hope you review your over-all thought on this story. No flamers please. Thank you. I hope to see you again real soon. -Bows-

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
